Journalistically Captured
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Kagome's world is full of sorrow.She wants-yet doesn't-want a real life.She writes all her thoughts in a book she got as a child. Her mother, sister, and herself finally move.Last time she checked she was human.Last time she checked magic was fake.MORE IN
1. Introducing

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this new story of mine! Well….Enjoy! And _**here's the summary**_:

Kagome's world is full of sorrow. She wants-yet doesn't-want a real life. She writes all her thoughts in a book she got as a child. Her mother, sister, and herself finally move. Last time she checked she was human and last time she checked magic was fake. And also...last time she checked…love wasn't real.

**A/N **_[[ a year later]]: _Hey guys. I'm pretty much doing some deep editing to this story and since it's been so long, most likely most of you guys, maybe, will reread this and find it better than the original. Forgive me for the long wait and enjoy.

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter One: Introducing…

* * *

_I'm Kagome Gushiken, 15 going on 16 on June 15th-which next year. I've lived with my unstable mother, Chisato Kozen, for thirteen years. I stayed with my father, Ryoma Gushiken, and brother, Souta Gushiken, for two. That was…until they were killed in an accident that I can't really explain myself. I had stayed with my dad's sister, Susumu Gushiken, until she got married._ _After that, I had no one. Nobody cared for my health. My mother would get drunk, smack me a few times, but they never hurt. Pain was never…painful to me. It never will be. _

_My life is full of drama and sorrow. My mother got pregnant not to long ago. I now have a little sister-she's five now-her name is Momoko Gushiken. Mom allowed me to give her my dad's last name, she didn't really care._

_I'm very protective of her. Even though the father of Momo isn't my father. The father of Momo was just a guy for pleasure. He didn't care if my mom got pregnant or not. I'm sure he knocked up many women before. _

_About my family…if you'd like to call it that. There's my mother's brother, Omezo Kozen, who always comes over drunk. My mother always get's drunk with him. Then they allow Utako, whom I loathe greatly, to join them. She's seventeen. Turning eighteen soon. She's always telling me of her problems, smoking cigarette…I call it babbling._

_The cousin of Utako is Kadonomaro Kozen. He's nineteen going on twenty. I also loathe him. He's sick and disgusting. He has made out with HIS COUSIN ,Utako that is, many times in front of me. I thank whomever watching over me that-which is probably my dad and brother-Momoko wasn't there to see this all play out. It's wrong. My whole family is wrong._

_The safest family I have is Aunt Takara, but she barely calls. I wonder almost all the time does she even care. Well since her brother died. I would say she does. She secretly brings a load of money for me and Momo. I have over a thousand dollars now. When I turn eighteen, I'm leaving. Leaving with Momo. To start a real life, but everyday my hope dims._

_My mother seems to always go insane when I step out the door. She starts beating on me, screaming that I'm not going anywhere. I don't get it. If she doesn't care…what's the deal with this? I have a fear she'll lock me up like a prisoner. When Momo's old enough, I'll help her escape. I don't want this to be her life._

_A life of drugs, alcohol, fights, beatings, cigarette burns, and bad influence. I want her to be pure. Like I never got to be. This is April 20th, 2008. End entry._

Kagome slowly closed her journal. This journal she received from a man when she was with her father and brother in Tokyo, Japan. His face was a blur now. All she could remember was his pale hand holding out the book. Not a smile on his lips.

On the front of the book it read: Infinity

She knew that word meant to go on without limits. Just like the pages of this journal, always seemed to keep going. Anyway, she was only five when her dad and brother were killed. She was injured badly, but nothing to serious. A little girl sat on Kagome's bed, looking around bored. She had long jet black hair and light aqua blue eyes. A visible white color around the pupil. Kagome also had long jet black hair, a tint of red, but had grayish green eyes. They were usual. Very usual.

Today they were moving. Surprised? As well was Kagome. Chisato just crashed into her room,

"Hurry up! We're leaving! Pack up your shit and get in the damn car!"

When her mother left, Kagome packed her and Momoko's things up. Momo followed Kagome around the room. When everything was packed, Kagome picked Momo up and walked out the trashed apartment. Once in her mothers chipped up black Honda, she sped off. Kagome hugged Momo to her in the back seat. Chisato sucked on a cigar, smiling as the smoke went out her nose. Kagome hesitated but asked,

"Why are we moving?"

"I finally got into your father's account. I never knew he was so rich." she cackled at that.

Kagome kept quiet for the rest of the ride. Rolling down the window to get the smoke out.

**Tokyo, Japan**

Kagome had no idea they were moving here. Memories returned, vague in her mind. Her mother stopped before a castle-like house. It was huge. Kagome got out and followed her mother inside. Chisato threw her stuff down onto the shiny marble floor, and laughed,

"This calls for a major party!"

Kagome stood at the door, looking around, holding Momo as she slept. Chisato swung toward Kagome and scowled,

"Are you going to just stand there! Get out of my sight!"

Kagome ran up the stairs, not looking back. Once she was in a bedroom which was further down the hall, she stopped running and sighed. Kagome closed the door, leaned against it and slid down it and sat on the floor. Around her was a humongous room. There was another room in the room. A bathroom most likely. The bed was a queen. Beige-colored sheets.

The red velvet colored walls made the room seem calming and peaceful. Light streamed in through the big window over the bed. Kagome laid Momo on the bed and looked out of it, she let out a breath of dismay at what she saw. Everyone was here now. Utako, Kadonomaro, Omezo and the rest of them. She simply shook her head, just hoping none of them came to bother her.

She noticed there was a pair of stairs in the room; Kagome made her way down it. She gasped at what stood before her. Million and million of books stacked orderly on shelves. There were a lot of antique's around the room, they were dusty yet very interesting. Kagome's eyes spotted another pair of stairs and she went up them. It leaded into another room. Just a plain white room. A single sized bed and a bathroom. Nothing different from her room, except it wasn't as large and didn't have any windows.

Footsteps were heard outside the room and she hurried back to her room. She could hear Kadonomaru and Utako voice's getting closer. Kagome quickly closed the bathroom door and sat on her bed beside Momo. Pale as always, no emotion on her face. They walked in.

"This is your room?"

Kagome didn't answer and just stared. Utako looked around,

"This place is huge. I think I'll take Chisato up on her offer and move in here. Where's the brat?"

"Her names Momoko and she's right here…asleep so I'd appreciate it if you two left."

Kadonomaru shivered, "Like I've said a million of times, she creeps me out."

"Whatever. Let's go find our room Kado." squealed Utako, sending a glare towards her.

They left and Kagome got up to locked the door. She sighed, things were positively going to get worse. Kagome found a door in her bathroom. It lead into the back yard. Except there was this fence. It led into the forest. A bunch of vines and flowers covered the fence and herself. She walked a bit out. Someone would notice the door and her room would be discovered. Though when Kagome turned around. The door was gone.

There was nothing but a white wall. Kagome's eyes widened as she thought,

"_What the-"_

She touched the wall, the door appeared again. Kagome stepped inside, she mumbled,

"That was…weird."

When she returned to the room, Momo was calling her name, panicking. She hurried over to her,

"I'm right here."

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice low.

Kagome sighed, glancing at the window, "Our new home."

"Oh." she mumbled. "Kagome I'm hungry."

Kagome thought for a second then sighed, "I doubt there's any food in the kitchen considering she has all of _them_ over."

"I'm hungry." whimpered Momoko, rubbing at her tired teary eyes.

Kagome walked over to her bags, knelt down to it, and pulled out a box. She took out a black pouch and jabbed it into her pocket. Put five bucks in the other. Kagome grabbed her black Eastport bag and called to Momo,

"Come on, get on my back."

She hopped off the bed and got onto Kagome's back. Kagome stood and left the room. She went downstairs quietly and to the front door. If her mom found out she got out from her room, that'd piss her off. It was better this way until….

"Just where the hell do you think you're going Kagome!"

"I'm taking Momo to WacDonald's." she answered, turning to her mother, who took a quick swig of her liquor.

She snorted, "Money?"

"Five dollars." replied Kagome, showing it to her.

Chisato glared, "You better come back."

"When do you want me back?"

She thought for a while, "Ten 'o clock."

Kagome nodded then tried to hurry out the front door but was grabbed roughly by Chisato. She clenched tightly onto her chin,

"I mean it Kagome."

She winced slightly, knowing how angry she'd get if she didn't give her the satisfactory of seeing her in pain,

"I will be back. I promise."

Chisato let go and pushed her away. She walked out the front door and yanked her rusty bike off the back of her mothers old Honda, and sped off down the sidewalk. Momo muttered,

"Kagome. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

**The Park**

Momo ate her McChiken, savoring the taste. Since they were poor before, they barely got to eat anything. They sat under a shady tree, eating. Kagome had already finished her food and drink, she relaxed and looked around the area. The place was deserted. This place use to be crowded with people. Now…it seemed dull. A few people passed by, looking at Kagome with wide or angered eyes. What had she done? If her mother was planning on staying here, it was going to be a long three years of her life.

**Please Review! Hope you guys like whatever I change in this.**


	2. Weird New Life

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I hope you al enjoyed the first chapter! On with the next!

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Two: Weird New Life

--

The next morning, Kagome heard her mother screaming from downstairs. Telling her to get up so she could get to her new school and that she wasn't about to be taken to jail because of something like that. She slowly got out of bed, took a quick shower, and got dressed in a loose black shirt, and light blue jeans. Kagome tied her hair back into a low ponytail with a black ribbon she has kept since she was little, and put on black tennis shoes. Also grabbing her black pull over jacket.

After she was ready, she woke Momo up. Getting her ready for her first day of school. Once all that was done, they went downstairs. The whole living room was filled with smoke. Cigarette buds all on the floor. Beer cans smashed on the floor, and laid forgotten.

Kagome picked up her sister and rushed out the door when a strange man looked at her from the kitchen. She dropped Momo off at her school and rode to her school soon after.

When she arrived, everyone was staring. Their eyes concentrating on her. She shivered once or twice already. They glared and snarled. Their snarls were so…inhuman. Kagome pulled her lack hood onto her head and walked into the school building.

She walked into the front office and stopped in front of the front desk. Pulling off her hood. The woman in the seat before her smiled,

"Kagome Gushiken is it?"

"How did you-"

She cut her off with a panicked look, "Uh, your mother called."

That wasn't possible. Her mother could care less. Kagome shook it off; maybe her Aunt Susumu knew they moved to Tokyo, Japan and called the school. That's it. She'd by that much.

This woman's lips were twitching. She was pale, blood red lip-stick on,

"I'm Mina Ashara, the uh…counselor of Seibutsu Academy."

"I came for my schedule." spoke Kagome, not good a socializing, oh what she'd do to be in a forest right now; free.

Mrs. Ashara nodded, clicked something on the computer and something printed,

"Here you go."

Kagome nodded, took the paper and left. She sat on a bench in the empty hall ways and looked at her schedule. She thought,

"_This is weird…Feudal History? F.S.C? P.S.T? Free Period! What's with all the letters. What do they mean? What the! Forest Exploration? Okay…lunch, normal, but why does it say Lunch Gathering? Why not just lunch? Philosophy is normal I guess. Last but not least, The 3P.M. announcements."_

Kagome read the whole sheet instead of a section. Just now, she realized…this school is huge. The paper read:

**Name: Kagome Viola X Grushiken**

**Locker: #1895**

**Type: D.N.N. plus Miko**

**HR: Myoga Ohba**

**Schedule:**

_**8AM: Ohba (HR) (INFO)**_

_**8:30-9:00AM; Feudal History-Kaede**_

_**9AM-9:30; F.S. (**__**Fighting Stadium.)**_

_**9:30-10AM; P.S.T. (**__**Personal Skill Training)**_

_**10AM-10:30; N.W.C. **__**(natural writing class.)**_

_**10:30-11AM; FREE PERIOD**_

_**11AM-11:30; Forest Exploration **_

_**11:30-12PM; Lunch Gathering**_

_**12PM-12:30; Philosophy **__**(will be tested…)**_

_**12:30-1PM; 3PM announcements…**_

_**1PM-2:15; After-school Training (**__**For SOME. You will.)**_

_**(YOU ARE TO LEARN THE D.N.N. LANUAGE!!)**_

_**RULES:**_

_**YOU are allowed on these floors: 1, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 45, 50 (EMERGENCY ONLY), 500, 600, 700, 800, 900, 1000-ROOF. **_

_**NO USING MAGIC/POWERS DURING SCHOOL HOUS, OR ON SCHOOL PROPERTY. UNLESS GIVEN PERMISSION! DO **__**NOT **__**ASSOCIATE WITH THE FOLLOWING: Meliads, Melid, Oreads, Nephaeae, NEREIDS, OR MIKOS! (-you may IF they are willing!)**_

_**YOU WILL RECEIVE DEMEANOR IN PHILOSOPHY!**_

Where these people insane or what!? Magic! Kagome jumped when someone took the paper from her hand. She looked up into hazel eyes. It left her eyes to scan her paper. He looked about a year older than her. Something about him was…strange.

She asked in a dull voice,

"What are you doing?"

"Hmph." he snorted. "You're a D.N.N. AND a miko."

She asked, "A what?"

"D.N.N." he repeated, giving her the paper back. "Can't hear?"

Kagome stood, "I don't know what kind of school or what you're talking about…but-

"You don't know?" he asked, eyes widened.

She shook her head slowly, "No…."

"Oh my-

A female's voice came, "Kouga, go bug someone else."

He looked over his shoulder to see a girl with long jet black hair and dark brown eyes. She had her arms crossed, glaring. Kouga rolled his eyes,

"You have about nine hundred floors to pass, I'd get moving if I were you."

"Hey, you're that new kid everyone's _already_ talking about." smiled the girl, sticking out her hand. "I'm Sango Genda and this is Kouga Wolf."

Kagome nodded, "Kagome Gushiken."

"Gushiken?" repeated Kouga. "Hey, some dude died a while back. The car flew off the bridge I think…."

Kagome stood up from her spot on the bench, eyes filled with tears. She turned on her heel and made her way down the hall. Sango rolled her eyes and punched Kouga in the shoulder. He asked,

"What I do?"

"Jeez you're so clueless." glared Sango, running after Kagome. "Hey! Kagome! Wait!"

Everyone in the hall turned from what they were doing just to look at Kagome. Kagome pulled her hood onto her head. Sango kept up with her pace as she headed for the elevator,

"Kouga didn't know that Mr. Gushiken was related to you. Honest."

"I understand. Just leave me alone, okay?" hissed Kagome, pressing the button for up.

Sango whispered, "Who do you have homeroom?"

"Myouga." answered Kagome, pulling her hair out of the hoodie.

Sango smiled, "So do I. Can I see your schedule?"

Kaogme handed it to her. Sango looked at the metal plate above the elevator,

"We're at the-

"What do you think you're doing!" came a snarling voice.

Both Kagome and Sango turned around. There stood a girl with long black hair and crimson eyes. She had a fan strapped to her leg. Kagome raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Going to convention?"

"This was all a mistake Kagura." smiled Sango, taking Kagome's arm and stepping back. "We'll be leaving now."

Kagura growled, "Your little friend better watch her back."

"What are you-

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand, opened the door beside the elevator and sprinted in. Kagura tapped her cheek with her smooth finger,

"Strange. Who is that girl?"

"Sango never talks to anyone around here besides that half breed and monk." came Kanna's voice, stepping out from behind Kagura, a mirror necklace around her neck.

Kagura raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

The mirror fogged. Words appeared on it's water-like glass. Kagura smirked,

"Well…I think we should experiment this little discovery."

_**Sango and Kagome**_

"Do you expect me to walk up one-thousand steps!?" yelled Kagome, never feeling so talkative before.

Sango stopped at the top of the staircase, "Look! You have to listen to me BEFORE you get yourself killed!"

"How the hell am I going to get myself killed by simply asking a question!?" yelled Kagome.

Sango stomped down the steps and pushed Kagome toward the first step,

"Listen! I'm NOT about to get killed protecting some dumb as new girl!"

"I didn't ask you to protect me! Why do I need protecting!?" yelled Kagome, completely confused.

This was her first day in Tokyo, Japan. Summer just recently ended. Kagome knew this school just started maybe a week ago. Everyone was still walking around like zombies. About to have a break down because of summer's end.

Sango lowered her voice when she heard a loud slam in the staircase. She whispered,

"This isn't a regular school, Kagome. Are you willing to listen to me or not?"

"What do you mean this isn't a normal school?" asked Kagome, slightly angered by this girl she barely knew addressing her like they were friends.

She sighed, "Look. This school is an academy for creatures. Not normal humans. You're not human. I'm barely human."

"This is crazy!" yelled Kagome.

Sango slapped her hand over Kagome's mouth when a deep voice yelled,

"Whose up there! When I find you, this will be your last day in this school."

"Shut your mouth, run, and keep up." hissed Sango, running up the stairs.

Kagome followed Sango, barely able to keep up. She thought to herself,

"_This is going to be a seriously weird new life."_

_**Please Review! **_


	3. Demons, Mikos, ad Monks! Oh My!

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Three: Demons, Mikos, and Monks Oh My!

--

They finally made it to a elevator in the stairwell. Kagome barely made it into the elevator before it closed. She was exhausted and passed out onto the elevator floor. Sango didn't even look tired, she looked at Kagome,

"You're fifteen years out of shape."

"Wha, wha, wha-" was all Kagome could say.

Sango looked at the elevator monitor; 850 more floors to go,

"This is going to be a while. We're going to miss half of homeroom. Here."

Sango offered some water she pulled from her backpack. Icy cold and fresh. She sat beside Kagome,

"Now, let me start from the beginning."

"What beginning. The beginning to when you became insane or beginning to when you start talking crazy?" asked Kagome, finishing the bottle in one intake.

Sango smiled, and started, "You don't remember me Kagome?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome, sitting on the far end of the elevator; which was huge.

Sango sighed, "A couple years ago a five year old girl was at the park with her little brother and father. The little girl was trying to catch a butterfly and ran into a pole."

"Holy crap!" blinked Kagome, memories clearing in her mind. "Sango! Sango Genda!"

She rolled her eyes again, "You're that slow aren't you?"

"I knew you for the whole two years I was here!" rambled Kagome. "I can't believe it's you. You use to be so, so, so SKINNY!"

Sango's smile fell, "What's that suppose to mean!"

"I'm not saying you're fat," smiled Kagome, coming inch by inch out of her shell, "I'm saying you've gotten…buff. Where'd the muscles come from!?"

She nodded in approval, "Oh well thanks! You on the other hand…"

Kagome's smile fell. 721 more floors to go. Sango continued,

"You've gotten even more skinny then you use too. You're more pale. More fragile. Still the same pure/innocent Kags I knew."

"That's what you think." murmured Kagome as Sango came to sit beside her.

She asked, "What do you mean?"

"The day my dad was going to take me back to Kyoto. It was raining. Before we left his house, he'd been arguing with someone on the phone. At first I thought it was my mom, but no. It couldn't of been. I was suppose to stay another whole year, maybe more if my mom liked the freedom she had.

"It was raining. Hard. My dad's eyes were blazing. He was speeding. Like he was trying to hurry and get out of Tokyo. Glancing repeatedly at my journal. The journal a man gave me at the festival. The man with no smile.

"Anyway, something black ran past my dad's car. The car jerk to a stop. I hit my head on the window. My brother began crying. He was only two. Men in black coats stood in front of the car. My dad cursed loudly and tried to crank the car up. It wouldn't. Over and over I called his name. Each time my voice rising and shaking.

"He finally gave up, looked at me, and put something in my hand. It was a black box. He said he loved me. That he'd always love me and Souta. We were the most important thing's to him. Dad grabbed Souta, hugging him.

"That's when I felt the car jerk violently. The next thing I felt was icy cold water. Something jabbed into my side. I clenched to box tightly. Never letting go. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. The box still clenched in my bloody hand. I held it so tight, I bled. (see profile bio. To see necklace.)

"Inside was a choker. There was a black pansy on it. My dad always called me _His black pansy._ I hated that name but…."

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." whispered Sango, hugging her.

Kagome wiped her tears, pulling away a while after, "So, the doctor came in. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't surprised I survived, and he basically didn't care. I asked about my dad and Souta. He shook his head and left. I knew they were dead. Gone. Me never to see them again.

"When I recovered, I moved back in with my mom. Life full of drugs, fights, beatings, and men. I cried myself to sleep every night. Until my mom had Momo, my sister. I felt better. I had a responsibility now. Take care of my little sister. If Momo was never born, I probably would be ten feet under, decayed by now."

"Jeez Kagome, I didn't know so much happened." blew Sango. "You never really told me about the rest of your family."

Kagome frowned, "What family. They aren't family. My home is one huge bar. Momo and I aren't anything but their subjects. Kicked, pushed, and ordered. I try to protect Momo as good as I can. That's what strengthens me. Keeps me alive."

"I was wrong." laughed Sango. "You have changed…just not physically."

400 more floors to go.

Kagome smiled, "Yeah, my mom doesn't let me out her sight. That's why I'm so pale. In our old apartment, when I say old I mean literally, we had a dark room. Four locks, thankfully. My mom only allowed the window to be open at night. Where only the moon and stairs shown.

"So hear I am. Practically a vampire."

"Vampire." laughed Sango. "Speaking of magical creatures, I need to tell you about your _new home_."

She sighed, "What about it?"

"Tokyo is ruled by the Ochida, the monarch's-whom are demons. They keep all inhuman beings in this academy. This area you live in is called the Cape Stonebridge. I'll show you why it's called that later. I'm sure you'll be familiar with it.

"Anyway, we're like their slaves basically. If we get caught breaking a rule, we get horrible punishments. Sometimes beatings. The world you have entered is full of vampires, neko, miko, demon slayers, monks, and even half demons. Dog demons are rare around here. What you are…is also rare." explained Sango.

Kagome was staring at Sango as though she'd lost it. Time was going by quickly. 5 floors left. She shook her head, stood with her bag,

"Whatever you say Sango."

"You know what!" frowned Sango which quickly turned into a grin. "Time will tell."

Kagome snorted, "Whatever."

The elevator dinged and it opened. There before them stand a long empty hall. Kagome asked,

"How late are we?"

"About fifteen minutes. We have half an hour to get to homeroom. Let's go, Myouga will understand. He probably hasn't even taken role yet." sighed Sango, leading the way.

Kagome clenched her hands. This place was giving her the creeps. She hated new schools. Hated school period. Kagome has been in a smelly house for half her life, barely going outside. Could this life possibly hold a good fortune?

Sango yanked out a plastic card from her pocket and jabbed it into a little screen by the doors handle. A faint voice came from it:

"Sango Genda. Late. Unidentified student noticed."

Kagome looked at Sango as she let go of the card, took the pen off the screens edge and scribbled something down. It was in some type of code, or something. When she snapped the pen back into place, her card shot in the air.

She caught it and put it in her back pocket. Sango smiled and looked at Kagome,

"Stand right here Kagome."

"Okay." mumbled Kagome, allowing Sango to put her hand on the screen.

It made this weird buzzing sound. Out shot a smoking card. Sango handed it to Kagome,

"This has to be with you at all times. If you're caught without it…you're pretty much dead. It's a good idea to put it in your book bag EVERYDAY after school, when you're off school properties. So many thing's to teach."

Kagome put it in her back pocket and followed Sango into the classroom. The door slammed behind her and she jumped. Sango whispered back to Kagome,

"Stare no one in the eye, keep a straight face until the bell."

Kagome was a expert at doing that. Her face paled slightly and it was causal. As though nothing was wrong. Everyone was staring at them. She felt eyes scanning her up and down. Analyzing her.

Sango took her arm, and walked all the way to the back. Two seats side-by-side waited for them. They sat. A old man sat at the desk. He had a bald spot in the middle of his head, grey hair on the sides. His nose was inhumanly pointy.

Kagome's eyes blinked hysterically. Everyone was still looking at her. Sango elbowed Kagome and she looked down at her hand. Whispering began in the room. She heard them all loud and clear. Who knew she had great hearing?

Kagome pulled her hood onto her head, and studied her hand. Myouga, her homeroom teacher stood from his seat,

"Quiet down. I have to take role."

Eyes began to leave Kagome. She relaxed. Someone, a male, whispered to Sango,

"Hello my lady Sango, if I may ask…who is your D.N.N. friend."

"This is Kagome, I knew her for a good two years a long time ago, and don't call me your lady again." she hissed. "Hey Kagome?"

Kagome's abnormal gray-green eyes looked at Sango. They glistened beautifully. Miroku gaped. She-by she I mean Sango-rolled her eyes,

"This is my friend, perverted friend whom I've known since you left-Miroku Joshuyo."

She smiled, "Uh hey."

"I've never seen someone so beautiful. Not even the vampire girls." smirked Miroku.

SLAP

Miroku rubbed his cheek, a grin on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes at the 'vampire' comment. He rubbed his stinging warm cheek against Sango's hand,

"I didn't know you cared so much for me, love!"

"Miroku!" blushed Sango. "You're going to get us in trouble!"

Miroku whispered something to her and she slapped him again. Kagome asked,

"Do you two happen to be going out?"

"Unfortunately. " sighed Sango. "Though we're not allowed to hug or anything in this school."

Kagome asked, "Should I even ask why?"

"It's in the Demeanor. If we're not of the same kind, then we can't." informed Sango.

She hissed, "What do you mean not the same kind! You're both human beings!"

"Believe what you want Kagome." she shrugged.

Myouga began to call names,

"Kikyo Fimiki."

A girl, almost looking identical to Kagome, rose her hand gracefully. She had long jet black hair, and icy cold blue eyes. In her hand was her student I.D. Myouga nodded to her and went on,

"Sango Genda."

Sango repeated Kikyo's action, with less poise.

"Kagome Gushiken?"

Everyone looked at her as she did the same Sango did. The Kikyo girl smirked, sinister written all over her perfect face.

After that he called the following: Naraku, Kanna, Muso, Juromaru, Kageromaru, Hakudoshi Ineji. Hiten and Maten Inji. Miroku Joshuyo. Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, Kyokotsu Nakane. Ayame Watanabe. Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku Wolf. Last but not least…Sesshomaru Senmatsu.

Over twenty-one names called. The last person took Kagome's breath away. He was absolutely…whoa. Sesshomaru Senmatsu. He had long silver hair-not normal-with golden eyes-really not normal-and two purple on each cheek. A moon crescent on his forehead.

He looked at her with a cool expression on his face. Kagome blushed and looked away.

"That's Sesshomaru. The older brother of Inuyasha. Our friends. I'll introduce you at Lunch Gathering." smiled Sango.

Kagome blushed, "Yeah, if I don't die from embarrassment."

"You're going to have to get us to that. The first day for new students-when I saw new…I mean not knowing what this school really is-at Seibutsu Academy are usually hell."

"Great.' sighed Kagome standing when the bell rung.

Sango smiled, "You think that's bad, wait until you meet Inuyasha-trust me I know him all to well-it's going to be hard to get him to leave 'you' alone."

"Why would he-"

She cut her off, "All facts and philosophy. Time will tell."

"What is that suppose to-NO! SANGO DON'T YOU DARE!" yelled Kagome, stopping from what she was saying to scream at Sango.

Sango smiled and called, "Sesshomaru wait up!"

"This isn't funny Sango!" hissed Kagome, trying to break free from her grip on her.

She stopped before the waiting Sesshomaru. Kagome blushed, looking down at the floor. Sango smiled,

"How's everything Sesshomaru?"

"Hm." was all he said, staring at Kagome.

Sango had a plan and winked at Sesshomaru. Nodding toward Kagome. He grabbed Kagome's chin and made her look up. Sesshomaru studied Kagome's face, which everyone else had been doing. She turned completely red and Sango laughed. Sesshomaru asked; pulling his hand away,

"You're a D.N.N. … and a miko."

"Uh." was all she could say.

Sango smiled, "Sesshomaru, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru. Even though you don't even know Inuyasha yet-

"Half brother." corrected Sesshomaru, turning and leaving.

Sango huffed and yelled after him, "Well goodbye to you too!"

"I can't believe you did that to me!" glared Kagome.

She laughed, "Oh relax. Where'd Miroku go?"

"He's flirting with that girl over there." smirked Kagome.

Her face reddened in anger, "Where!"

"Kidding and he must've left to his other class." shrugged Kagome. "Why? I'm guessing he usually kisses you goodbye?"

She glared, "Oh shut up. Let's go."

**Feudal History**

They entered another classroom, on the same floor. It was barely full. They saw Miroku, talking to a silver headed boy, dog ears on his head. Kagome's mouth was hanging open. What was with all the hot guys at this school.

Though when she saw his ears, she paled, and asked,

"Is this some type of joke!"

"No." smirked Sango. "I'll prove it. Hey Inuyasha!"

Kagome thought, "_I figured that was Sesshomaru's half brother._"

"What's up Sango? Where-" he stopped when he saw Kagome.

Sango grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears and pulled,

"See…their real."

Kagome looked pale again. She was looking at Inuyasha with wide eyes. Fangs. White hair-and he was probably a year older than her! Sango showed her his claws and her mouth hung open by now. This couldn't be happening.

A old woman walked into the classroom with some little green dude. He was some type of toad. Kagome gasped and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the classroom looked at who made the commotion. Sango started laughing her ass off. Kagome was clinging to Inuyasha, panting from the scream to just let out. She heard a laugh and looked up to see his interested light gold eyes-amber.

She was about to pull away, accidentally letting her hands fall down his muscular chest. Kagome turned red, turned away fast, pulling her hood onto her head. Everyone in the class was laughing, calling Kagome weird and strange. The old woman, whom must've been the teacher spoke,

"Take your seats."

Sango was having a hard time trying to stop laughing. She sat down in the back, Kagome sat in the seat behind her; still red as a tomato. She barely knew anyone here; her first impression wasn't exactly good. Everyone was starting to call her strange period. Weird mustn't have been good enough.

She thought,

"_So…this school is filled with demons, mikos, and monks. Oh my…."_

Kagome could feel that Inuyasha guys eyes on her, looking at her amused. She hit her head repeatedly on the desk. Kagome looked up just enough to catch Inuyasha's eye. His grin turned into a planning smirk.

She covered her face again and gulped, whispering to herself,

"Aw man…."

**Please Review!**


	4. Believe Me Now?

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Four: Believe Me Now?

--

The teacher's name was Kaede Zekai. She treated respectful people greatly. Though everyone at this school seemed so dull, like their lives sucked. Kagome hadn't guessed Inuyasha was so rude! Rude!? He's a flat out jerk! He called Kaede old lady, hag, and geezer-if though she was a woman! How infuriating! How did she take his insults without going off on him-must be use to it.

In Feudal History, they learned about a war that took place long ago. All over a _stupid _jewel. The characters names were a little to familiar. There was Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and some others she didn't know…yet-Sango had said. The Inuyasha character was in love with this chick-known as Kikyo, the smirking girl from homeroom-they were tricked into betraying each other. Kagome thought they were so gullible. If they really loved each other, they would have talked rationally. Instead the crazed chick shot him to a tree. Then burned her wounded remains with the dumb jewel.

Inuyasha-ancient Inuyasha- was released by a girl whom fell down the sacred well. The girl broke the jewel and a three year journey was held. Eventually, the new girl-known as Kagome-fell in love with the half demon, Inuyasha. He did also soon after, or maybe even before she.

The story was tragic, exciting, and angering. How could he two-time like that! The NOW Inuyasha is probably just like his ancestor-except she doubted he had a soft side to him.

The period soon ended. Next class was F.S.C.-fighting stadium class. Sadly, Sango wasn't in Kagome's next class, nor the next, nor the one after that. She did catch Sango at Free Period, on the roof as told. Inuyasha was in ALL her classes except homeroom and nature writing (N.W)

Kagome was to stay with Inuyasha until Lunch Gathering. Ordered by Sango.

"Kagome Viola X Gushiken right?" he asked.

Kagome replied, "Kagome Gushiken."

"Don't like your last name?" asked Inuyasha.

She muttered, "What's it to you."

"Just asking." he shrugged, a smirk still planted on his face.

Kagome asked, "what do we exactly do in the fighting stadium?"

"Fight," he replied, opening the door to the stairwell, "duh."

Kagome groaned, "Not this again."

"The full blooded demons take the hallways elevator, others take the stairs or the elevators in the stairwell." informed Inuyasha, leading her down the steps.

She thought, "_So this place IS invested with demons. I wonder how Momo is doing._"

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, waiting for the slow elevator to come down.

Kagome shook her head. They both stepped into the elevator when it finally came. She sat on the floor, and Inuyasha leaned against the wall. He asked,

"So you moved here yesterday? How do you like it so far?"

She answered, "Besides my mom getting loaded and the creature issue…it isn't bad."

"Your mom getting rich is a bad thing?" he asked.

Kagome snorted, "Yeah, now she can be drunk 24/7. Have parties, and get knocked up again."

"Oh." was all he said.

The silence was awkward. Inuyasha's curiosity go the better of him,

"If your mother's some drunk, why don't you live with your father?"

Kagome retorted, "My father's dead."

He simply said again, "Oh."

Kagome rolled her eyes, closed them, and leaned her head against the wall. After a good-nice and quiet-ten minutes, he asked-sitting beside her,

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen turning sixteen in a week." she answered, eyes still closed. "You?"

She felt his smirk widen, "Seventeen turning eighteen November 8th. Age really doesn't matter here."

"Then why did you ask?" asked Kagome.

800 more floors to go. Kami must really hate Kagome right now, because otherwise she wouldn't be getting tortured like this. Maybe it's fate. Fate hated Kagome since the day she was born.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Small talk. So you're a emerald."

"Was that suppose to be a compliment or that birthstone thing. Are you a guy or a girl?" she asked, opening her eyes to stare at him.

He snorted, "Whatever. Everyone's judged by what you are and your birth date."

"Well that's dumb." murmured Kagome. "So now that you know my birth date, what am I to you?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Stubborn, feisty, kind, pure, and strange."

"Thanks a lot." glared Kagome. "As for you, you're a topaz. Meaning you're a jackass, two-timer, heartbreaker, and easily pissed off."

Inuyasha's smirk fell fast and he glared,

"Who do you think you are wench!"

"The type telling you what you didn't expect!" she answered.

He growled, "That's not true!"

"Besides all I said-which is the truth-you're rarely kind. You're a sucker for crying females ad you say things before you think. Challenging, overprotective, and often you can be loving. Only to those you love. Tsk…love."

He asked, "Should I tell you the rest of my list!"

"Go right ahead!" challenged Kagome, him not the only one challenging.

His growled was louder, "You're basically to EMOtional, even though you 'look' calm and collected. Inside, I bet you're planning to commit suicide or something. I'm sure now you're just a bitch!"

"You're one to talk! Scorpio's are the worse of them all! You rely on your pride instead of anything else! You think you're so tough! I can't see anyone standing a hypocritical, rude bastard like you! Go screw yourself and stay away from me!" spat Kagome.

The elevator opened. Inuyasha yelled after her as she stalked out the elevator,

"I'm guessing you're EXACTLY like your mother!"

"Go to hell!" yelled Kagome, pushing through the crowd.

Inuyasha smelt salt in the air and immediately felt guilty. Kagome read him like a book, she was probably the only person to ever figure him out. In less then five minutes. He WAS a sucker for crying females.

"Hey Inuyasha!" came two feminine voices.

He turned, "Oh, what's up Kirara, Rin."

"Who was that girl you were with? Another target to get in the bed?" asked Rin, arms crossed in disapproval.

Inuyasha knew Rin since he was in diapers, she's currently Sesshomaru's girlfriend. Fifth year.

He sighed, "New girl. Kagome Gushiken."

"What did you say to her?" asked Kirara, in an accusing voice; long blonde hair and crimson eyes-black lines on each cheek.

On their way to the stadium, Inuyasha explained what happened. In F.S.C. the teacher told them they wouldn't start actual class until about in a month and a half. So F.S.C. would just be another free period until then. Kagome stayed away from Inuyasha.

**Lunch Gathering**

Thanks to their argument, Kagome had to find her own way around the school. Kami was fighting fate and she finally had a little peace. She found Sango on at Free Period. It was just her and Kagome.

She got her food and followed Sango out to a huge tree. At a lunch bench. Cool air blew, playing with their hair.

"I'm guessing you and Inuyasha don't get along?" asked Sango, biting into her apple.

Kagome glared, "Thanks a lot, Say, for reminding me of that jerk."

"What happened?" she asked.

Kagome explained, Sango winced at the last part. That part Inuyasha said she was JUST like her mother. She sighed,

"Like you said, Kay, he 'does' tend to say things without thinking."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku's voice came,

"Hello ladies."

About nine people gathered around the tree. Sadly-to Kagome-one of those nine was Inuyasha. Sango stood,

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Kagome V-

Kagome cut her off, "Don't say it."

"…Vvvv-Gushiken." finished Sango, sweat dropping afterwards. "I knew her for about two years and a half a few years back."

Kagome waved her hand causally. Sango pointed at everyone,

"That's Miroku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga-whom you've already met-and Ayame, Rin, Kirara, Hakkaku, Ginta."

By what she saw everyone was a couple. Except Kirara, Inuyasha, Hakkaku, Ginta, and herself. Rin/Sesshomaru. Ayame/Kouga. Sango/Miroku. They all-not including Inuyasha-looked nice. Ayame asked,

"How's it like being a rare creature?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure what I am." replied Kagome.

Rin blinked, "Wow…."

"You're a D.N.N. and a miko. D.N.N. are Deva Naiad Nymph. A deva is a goddess that guards nature. Lover of valley's, mountain, and fountains." explained Ayame.

Kagome blinked, astonished. A goddess? Is that why everyone was gawking at her today. Kagome thought,

"_Yeah I LOVE forestry, but I doubt I'd jump in front of trackers screaming 'DON'T CHOP DOWN THE TREE' "_

Sango waved her hand in Kagome's face, "Hello…."

"This is weird. I don't know what I'm suppose to say. How am I suppose to cope with all this?" mumbled Kagome.

Ayame smiled, "You'll get use to it. After about two months, I bet you'll be a pro."

"Do you know which parent you inherited it from?" asked Sango.

Kagome remembered once when she got smacked on the hand for ripping down a fern. She looked at her father like he was insane for hours. He told her nature had a life just like everyone else and it deserved to leave.

She missed those moments when he shared his knowledge with her. It was all so mysterious. Just like the woods.

Kagome nodded finally,

"I have a pretty good idea who it is."

"Who?" asked Kirara, Rin, and Sango.

She smiled, "My dad."

Everyone asked Kagome a question, except Inuyasha. Plotting something out in his head probably. Lunch soon ended, and she had Forest Exploration. They were at the back of the school, and got to spend time in the forest.

She had to admit, she loved that period. Away from everything. Rest of the school day flew by.

**End Of The Day- After, After-School Program**

The school's schedule was perfect! Momo's school day ended at 2: 15. She grabbed her bike and raced down the sidewalk, when her mother ever got drunk early-she never woke until three. She had to rush or else she'd be coming face-to-face with a pissed off drunk woman.

Kagome ignored the hot air and the loud booming of the traffic. She had a couple more miles to go before she was at the school. Kagome turned into a alley and immediately pulled the brake gear. There before her stood three men. She didn't know them, and they didn't look like they went to her school. Who knew…age didn't matter at this place.

Kagome got high on her bike and rode by. One of the men grabbed the handle bar, and Kagome stuck her foot out so she wouldn't fall. She looked at all three of their smirking faces. The guy that had a grip on he bike asked,

"So you're the new kid in town, am I right?"

"Uh," started Kagome, "yes. What do you want with me?"

He replied, "Just to say hello."

"Oh." gulped Kagome. "Hey."

The man pushed her off of the bike, and threw it down. Kagome winced when she hit the brick wall. A man grabbed onto Kagome's arm and made her turn around. He slammed her into the wall and smirked,

"You're pretty cute for a D.N.N."

Kagome turned her face away as he leaned closer. He chuckled,

"Come on, don't be so harsh."

She didn't respond. He laughed again, and kissed her neck,

"This won't hurt a bi-

Kagome jerked her leg up and it crashed into where the sun didn't shine. He let out a wounded wail and fell backwards. His followers gathered around him, asking if he was okay. Kagome grabbed her bike, jumped on it, and took off down the alley.

The hurt man cried out,

"You fool's! Get her!"

They nodded and ran with amazing speed. Kagome looked back, seconds before they had her. She pressed on the breaks and someone flipped over her. Kagome turned her bike around and made her way out to the road again.

She thought she was safe for the rest of the way until her bike crashed sideways. Kagome squeaked in pain as the bike fell onto her leg. A growl was emitting from someone and she knew it was the one she kneed.

A hand grabbed her roughly and pushed her to her feet. He spat in her face,

"Who do you think you are bitch! Just for day, I have my fun with you then kill you!"

"Let go of me." mumbled Kagome, knowing Momo was waiting for her, it was probably two-thirty already.

Tears began to stream down he face. She struggled as much as she could but his followers held her tightly. Bruising her arms. A deep, pissed off voice yelled,

"Let her go!"

All of their heads turned toward the corner of the alley. The one who had her pushed up against the wall laughed,

"A half breed to the rescue! This should be interesting!"

"What's going on out here!" came another very deep voice.

Behind Inuyasha came a buff guy. Short blonde hair and burning crimson eyes. The guy let go of Kagome and she slid to the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" one of them yelled, running off with their tails between their legs.

The man in a uniform chased after them. Inuyasha jogged over to Kagome, and knelt beside her,

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

She allowed him to wrap his arm around her waist, and get her on her feet. Kagome took in a deep breath to calm herself. She managed to let out,

"I'm okay."

"It isn't a good idea to ride through a alley, you know." he muttered, arm still around her waist.

Kagome asked, "Do you have the time?"

"It's almost three, why?" he asked.

Kagome looked at her bike, it was beaten up bad. Thanks to the hard jerk one of the demons gave it. She stepped forward and winced. Realizing she must've twisted her ankle. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style,

"Look, I know we aren't best of friends right now, but just let me take you where you need to go."

"Fine." she replied, not looking up at his face.

After a walk down the sidewalk, and came up-what must've been-Inuyasha's car. Kagome gaped at it,

"Is this _your _car?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" he asked, snapping out of whatever he'd been thinking about.

Inuyasha the door-there was only two doors-and out Kagome in the passenger seat. Kagome looked around the car, scanning through her head to remember all the magazines she'd read about cars. Soon Inuyasha was in the driver's seat and asked,

"I'm guessing you were so poor you haven't seen something like this before?"

"I've seen these type of cars before, in magazines. This is a 2008 Ferrari 430 Scuderia. Right?" she asked, looking over at him for confirmation.

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome wide eyed. She blinked in confusion,

"What?"

"You know what _kind_ of car it is?" he asked, still in shock.

Kagome nodded slowly, "Since I wasn't allowed to go anywhere besides the store, I got a few books from that store of which I got. They mostly had magazines and a few literary books. That's it. I have a lot of car magazines."

"Most girl's, besides Sango, Ayame, Kirara, and Rin, hate cars." he explained, jabbing his key into the ignition.

Inuyasha turned the key and the engine roared. Getting bystanders attention. Every was looking at the car all dreamy eyed. Well, men were. The girl's were looking at Inuyasha and squealing because he was in a hot car.

Kagome asked,

"How can you afford that kind of engine?"

"You know what engine-

She cut him off, "Is it a…oh forget it. You've already heard Kirara, Sango, and Rin-I'm sure-tell all this stiff about this car."

Inuyasha shook his head, still amazed. He backed the red Ferrari back, and sped off down the road. He asked,

"Where too?"

"That elementary school down Creek Road." she answered, looking at the digital clock in his car.

Inuyasha asked, "Who you picking up?"

"My sister." she replied.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. She looked worried. Once at the school, Kagome was about to get out but Inuyasha grabbed her hand,

"I'll go get her. What's her name?"

"Momoko." she answered. "Hurry."

Inuyasha got out the car and made for the school door. After a minute or two, he came back. Momo by his side, she looked scared. Inuyasha pointed at Kagome and said something. Her face brightened up and she rushed over to the side Kagome sat. Kagome opened the door and hugged her,

"I'm so sorry."

Momo got in Kagome's lap and relaxed. She'd been stiff. Once Inuyasha got in, she mouthed to him,

"Thanks."

He smirked, started the car.

**Please Review!**


	5. On The Right Track, I Think

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Five: On The Right Track, I Think….

--

Kagome told Inuyasha the directions to her house, and he found it with no mistakes. Once they were there, Inuyasha helped Kagome out then car. Momo close by, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Kagome instructs,

"I can hop, I got it."

"Yeah right." snorts Inuyasha.

She looks at the house with fear, "I can, you can't carry me in-INUYASHA! DON'T!"

Inuyasha start's walking toward the front door. Momo on his track. Kagome's face turns red when he barges into her house. Momo turns pale instead of red. The house in full of smoke when they are inside. 

Chisato is sitting on the stairs, sucking on a cigarette with puffy red eyes. As though she'd been crying. Momo looks at Kagome and Kagome is looking at her mother. She asks with hesitation,

"M.mom…what's wrong?"

She looks at Kagome, anger in her eyes. Kagome slides out of Inuyasha's arms. She ignores Inuyasha's look of protest and the pain in her ankle. Kagome picks up Momo as her mother stands,

"I'm sorry I was late…there was a incident."

"Heh," she snorts, "incident."

Kagome finally realizes that the house is deserted. No one's there…at all. Inuyasha finally speaks up,

"She's telling the truth."

"I don't care anymore." she murmurs. 

No one says a word as she leaves the room, and comes back with a bag in her hand. Kagome's red face disappears. She drops a note on the floor and walks out the front door. Pushing hard past Kagome in the process. Kagome sat Momo down and yelled after Chisato,

"Where are you going!"

Chisato doesn't respond. She shoves her stuff into her old chipped up Honda, and gets into the driver seat. Kagome clenches her hand into a fist and yells,

"Fine! I don't care! Leave! It isn't like you've really cared in the first place! You bitch!"

Chisato's wheels made a loud squeal noise as she sped off down the road. Kagome stormed back into the house and slammed it shot. She stalked toward the letter and picked it up. It read:

_Dear Chisato,_

_By now, I'm sure you've moved into the house that the government told you too, and took the money that was given. It has now been confirmed that Kagome Gushiken and Momoko Gushiken are no under legal custody of their Aunt Susumu Gushiken, brother of Ryoma Gushiken. _

_Now that the will has been activated you are to move out less than 48 hours. If not, the local police will handle so. _

_Yours truly,_

_Eiko Uiejui_

Kagome reread the paper more then three times. Her mother was led into a trap. She fell for it! Kagome shakes her head and starts laughing. Momo tugged on Inuyasha's hand,

"What's wrong with Kagome?"

"All these years of being with your mother probably finally got to her. She'll break down crying any minute. We should slowly back away." explained Inuyasha, backing toward the door.

Momo looks at Inuyasha for a long time, then turns to Kagome,

"What happened Kag-

"We're free Momo! Free!" squealed Kagome, picking up her little sister and swinging her around. 

Inuyasha asked, "Free from wha-

Kagome puts down Momo-almost flinging her across the room-then hugs Inuyasha. After realizing what she was doing, she gasps, and looks up at him. Inuyasha look's back down at her. Before anything could be said or 'done'. There was a loud,

"Ahem!"

Kagome pulled away fast, and looked toward the door. There in the doorway as her aunt Susumu, arms crossed. She asked,

"You are?"

"Uh." was all Inuyasha said.

Kagome took a large step away from Inuyasha, turning red, "It's not what you think."

"Right." smiled Susumu, then squeals. "You've grown so much Kagome!"

She grew redder from embarrassment. Momo squealed,

"Susumu!" (okay, lets change this name to Takara)

Takara's smile grows and she picks up Momo as she runs toward her. A man shows up behind them. He's muscular, has blood red hair and bright hazel eyes. Kagome smiles,

"Hey Mitsuo."

He nods to her, and takes their bags into a room down the hall. A boy about the age of 10 walks inside. He has short spiky blood red hair, and Takara's aqua blue eyes. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably,

"I'm going to guy. Later Kagome."

"Right…and thanks again Inuyasha." muttered Kagome, blushing again.

He smirks back at her and he leaves. Momo laughed and song,

"Kagome's got a boyfriend, Kagome's got a boyfriend."

"Hey!" protested Kagome, turning even more red.

The ten year old, Nao, laughed. Kagome chased after them,

"I'm going to get you two!"

**Please Review! Sorry it was so short!**__


	6. Explaining and Understanding

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: Hey everyone, yesterday the chapter was all underlined, correct? I had no idea it was and I have no idea why. If this chapter happens to be underlined, I'm am truly sorry!

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Six: Explaining and Understanding

--

After chasing Nao and Momo upstairs, she turned toward Takara,

"You've got some major explaining to do."

"I know as much." she smiled. "It was in Ryoma's will, if he couldn't himself."

Kagome sat on a couch, "So…Deva's? Demons? Wolves? What's the deal here?"

"The place, Cape Stonebridge, is where you live now. This isn't actually Tokyo. Tokyo is where the humans live. The police, we call them the followers of King Ochida-also called Devotee. Ochida, a demon himself, decided years ago to separate pure from evil.

"Some here are evil, some here are pure. That what confuses us adults. The children and teen don't really care. Not until they hear what's actually going on beyond eyes of our own."

"Sadly," came Mitsuo's voice, "we cannot acknowledge you with this information. For your own safety. Id the Devotee were to ever find out someone under the age of twenty-five knew…they have the legal right to kill.

"On the other hand, most of us adults are trying to handle what's going on."

Kagome asked, "Is the 'King' doing something he shouldn't be?"

"You can say that much, Kagome. All I can give you a hint on is, you NEED to be trained. It's dangerous around here. The Devotee hate us all, and they'll do anything to get you killed. Even though most are of their own kind. I can't tell you why, because that'd be telling you to much." explained Takara.

Mitsuo informed, "Like Takara has said, you need to be trained. You're fifteen and a half years out of shape. You need to focus on your studies, train everyday-hard. It's for your safety, and the safety of others around you.

"You've been placed in an after school training session. You'll meet privately with her everyday. Meet her here, then you two will be off to the woods. This training starts tomorrow. A.k.a. your start of hard work begins now. I'll be as strict as Ryoma. I've known him since I was a kid, I'm sure I'll get a hang of handling you."

"I'll do my best." nodded Kagome, a pang of thrill shooting through her.

Takara added, "As for Momo, she will be getting trained, little-by-little. At this stage, all she needs is education though. Nao for instance, is in training already. He's class A, and will be taking Momo to school everyday. No worries."

"You two have it all planned out don't you?" asked Kagome, amazed at their determined faces.

They both nodded. Mitsuo looked at his clock,

"Now for house rules. There will be a paper taped to the refrigerator in the morning-we won't be here-of the chores you will have for the month. They may change every month. Now that Nao will be turning 11 tomorrow, he saw begin chores as well. I see to that you will do them accurately?"

"Right." she nodded.

He nodded and went on, "Your curfew is eleven o' clock. Sharp. Not eleven o' one or two. Got it? Not being in at that time will see to your punishment, unless you have a good excuse. Nao's is at ten, just in case I need you watch him. We work late a lot."

"Got it." nodded Kagome. "Anything else?"

Takara smiled, "Nothing else beside the usual…brush your teeth, take a shower, go to bed at curfew, no B's, C's, D's, F's, and the no drinking, or smoking and-

Kagome cut her off, "I'm not a kid Aunt Takara, I got that down real good."

"Well, it's almost eight, get ready for dinner. It'll be served shortly." finished up Mitsuo.

Kagome started, "One more thing. There's this room…it's like REALLY enchanted or something. It had books and everything. Momo's going to be in the room…er…above me I guess."

"We already know." smiled Takara. "Off you go."

Kagome stands, and makes her way upstairs. Talk about stern? Mitsuo and Takara were going to literally KILL her if she did something wrong. She told Momo where she'd be sleeping, she agreed but warned if she had a bad dream she'd be with her, and everything was set. Set to a world full of doom and stress.

**Next Morning**

Next Morning, Kagome head a eardrum shattering ring. She literally flew off her bed after jumping. Her head scanned the room for the hectic noise. On her nightstand, sat a glass clock. Kagome tried to yank it off the nightstand, but it was nail down. She growled, and hit the button on top of it.

She sighed heavily, crawled back into bed, and began to doze off again. A voice spoke from beside her,

"I won't hesitate to ring the bell again Lady Kagome."

"What the hell!" screamed Kagome, looking at the clock, pale in the face.

It glowed a bright blue as the clock seemed to…ahem speak,

"Ten seconds before the bell rings off again."

"How is it possible you're speaking! This…this Cape Stonebridge place CANNOT be this crazy!" yelled Kagome. "I feel like I'm in some fucking fairy-tale!"

The clock tsked, "Language like that will get you in serious trouble. Five seconds."

It's annoying welsh accent was pissing her off. Kagome pulled herself out the bed,

"There! Satisfied you stupid clock!"

"Make up your bedddd." he song.

Kagome grumbled curses as she made up the queen-sized bed. When it was neatly done, and she didn't get a critical comment from the clock. She walked towards her huge closet. She DID use to be poor, so she probably had nothing to wear.

Though when Kagome opened the closet door, she gasped in shock. A yellow stick note was on the door and it read:

'Hope none of the clothing were valuable. Their long gone by now. These new clothing should satisfy you greatly.

-Love,

Takara.

Okay STERN was now overruled. This was just crazy. Would they be just as commanding as her mother, though with a plus of love? It's all alien to her. Beside the commanding issue. Kagome simply shook her head, and went to take a shower.

The drawer's held rich-smelling shampoo, conditioner, AND bath wash. Kagome had the best bath of her life, never feeling so clean before. Not that she never has been, just not with such expensive stuff.

After her dream bath, she put on a green layered pocket front tank, with green bullet army pants. Along with some white and green Heelys. She always wanted one of them. Along with her fabulous outfit, she had on a glass bead bracelet.

She simply dried and brushed her hair. Making it straight, smooth, and silky. By time she was finish, it was time to go. Kagome grabbed her EastSport bag, and left. Momo and Nao already had left.

**School**

"Hey Kagome, you're looking rich today." smiled Sango, walking up to her from the roof, where she guessed everyone met during the free hour in the morning.

Kagome felt unusually happy today, "Being rich is awesome! Some of this stuff I didn't even know exist!"

"Okaaaay." laughed Sango, patting Kagome's back. "It'll be okay. Just breath."

Kagome laughed, "Oh! Oh! Sango, watch this!"

Kagome walked forward and road on the heels on the sole of her shoes. Sango yelled,

"Kagome! Don't go close to the- KAGOME!"

Kagome stop the shoes from rolling her off the edge, barely. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her from the edge. She looked up to come face-to-face with the Inuyasha. He smirked down at her,

"Trying to get yourself killed today?"

"I'm not trying…I wasn't paying attention to the edge of building." grumbled Kagome, prying herself from him.

Sango asked, "Aren't you a little to happy today Kagome? You have some color today!"

"Ha ha, not funny. My dad set my mom up. She found out he was loaded and went to court to get it. When she got it, the plan was activated. I got home yesterday and her crap is all packed up. She's been crying for I know was probably the money reason.

"She left, next thing I know my aunt comes walking in! I'm free! Free from my mother's abuse but I think I just walked into something worse." explained Kagome in one large breath.

Miroku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, Rin, and Ayame came from around the corner at Kagome's crazy talking. Sango asked,

"What's the worse thing about this?"

"Their strict. I mean REALLY strict. Guys! I woke up to a talking clock! That scared the hell out of me!" replied Kagome.

Inuyasha laughed, "Welcome to our world."

"Nothing says wake up better then those damn alarm clock." agreed Kouga.

She explained everything her new guardians had told her, and all the task she had to accomplish. Kouga asked,

"That Ochida guy got something secret going on?"

"That's that they were implying." nodded Kagome.

Rin shrugged, "Guess we'll never know…not yet at least."

The bell rung and that was the end of their little free time. Sango smiled,

"See you guys later!"

She grabbed Kagome's arm and shot for the exit. Once they were in a elevator alone, Sango crossed her arms,

"What's this talk about Inuyasha taking you home yesterday."

"Oh…there was a incident." replied Kagome, showing Sango her bandaged ankle.

She gasped, "What happened! Did you get caught by the Devotee?"

"No, I doubt I'd be here if they did, but I was almost would you say raped. IF that was what they were about to do. What would you think if some strange has you up against the wall, kissing you." replied Kagome.

She asked, "Did they…."

"No," smiled Kagome, "Inuyasha popped out of nowhere. I think he's stalking me."

Sango laughed, "Yeah, he probably was planning on apologizing for what he did. Making you cry and all."

"Right." nodded Kagome, remembering the close contact they had, face-to-face…she blushed.

Sango pointed an accusing finger at Kagome, "You're hiding something! Spill!"

"It's nothing! I'm just feeling a little sick all the sudden." she grumbled.

"Like I'm going to believe that Kagome!"

Kagome sighed, "Well, when I started screaming 'I'm free' I sort of…tackled him. You know…a hug. Then we were just like…staring at each other. Nothing happened. More like something might've happened if my aunt didn't come in with her loud 'ahem!' "

"Are you crushing on Inuyasha?" asked Sango, wide-eyed.

Kagome snorted, "Yeah right! I would never crush on that self-centered, possible man-whore jerk! I am grateful for him saving me and all…but it doesn't change how I REALLY feel about him."

"Whatever you say Kagome. He's still has to escort you around the school." she reminded.

Kagome sighed, "This is the last day, I think I've got it in my head by now."

"Just to make your life better, I'll help you with the training and stuff." smiled Sango. "On the weekends when you don't have private training though."

She groaned, "Gee thanks Say."

"No prob. Kag." smirked Sango.

**Please Review! Hope you liked it! **


	7. Fifteen Years Out Of Shape! Pfffft!

_The Arctic Wolf- Nova_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

_A/N: Looks like the last chapter wasn't underlined. I think this one won't, if it does, I'm sorry for the inconvenience._

_Title: Journalistically Captured_

_Chapter Seven: Fifteen Years Out Of Shape! Pfffft!_

_--_

_Two months or so finally passed. It was the beginning of October. Friday. Another routine day. Clock talks, put on rich clothes, all the other stuff. After a month of the rich life, Kagome began to grow pale again. Nothing special was really happening. She hadn't been able to write in her journal for two straight months, angered by that, soon as she got on the roof-Kagome sat on the edge. _

_She ignored the other's chatters and opened her book, took out her heavy golden pen, and wrote:_

_Dear Journal,_

_It's October 3__rd__…year 2007. I know I haven't written in you for two months, but I'm willing to write my past life down. Not having anytime to do anything, but whose complaining! _

Kagome wrote out everything that had happened. Moving to 'Tokyo', meeting Sango again, and the others. Also telling how her relationship with everyone grew. Grew enormously. 

"What are you doing?" came a familiar voice.

Kagome replied, "MYOB."

"What?" blinked Inuyasha.

She repeated herself, annoyed, "MYOB."

"Speak English wench!" 

Kagome snarled and yelled, "Mind your own business! Why are you always bugging me!?"

"I asked a simple question, you didn't have to be all sarcastic!" he yelled back.

Kagome ignored him, writing something in huge letters. After another brief paragraph she slammed it shut. She stormed toward the roof door. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist,

"I'm talking to you wench!"

"Get your hands off me or you'll regret it!" growled Kagome, her eyes flashing.

He snorted, "What you going to do? Make a fake flower pop up and squirt water in my face!"

The air seemed to pick up a bit. Sango yelled,

"Kagome! You're not allowed to-

The air weakened and Kagome smirked. She asked,

"Got something else to say Kagome?"

He glared at her. Kagome shrugged and left. Inuyasha's eye twitched and he tried to take a step and fell over. His shoes strings had magically been tied. 

"What the!" he blared. 

Sango laughed, "She's getting better and better. She learned everything so fast. Our little Kagome is all grown up."

"She'll pay for that." growled Inuyasha, yanking at his knotted shoe laces. 

Sesshomaru asked, "You fell for the tricks of a Deva, little brother? Pathetic."

"Aw don't pick on him Fluffy!" smiled Rin, kneeling down toward Inuyasha to help.

He glared up at his half brother, "Yeah…_Fluffy_."

"I won't hesitate to cut out your tongue Inuyasha." threatened Sesshomaru.

Rin chirped before Inuyasha could start yelling, "There! All better!"

Inuyasha grumbles as he shoots to his feet and storm off the roof. Ayame sighed,

"He's going after Kagome isn't he?"

"Yep." everyone, except Sesshomaru, replied.

**Mid-way To The Elevator**

Kagome was still making her way down the flight of stair, to the elevator. Grumbling to herself as she did so. She felt someone grab her from behind and jumped nearly two feet into the air. Kagome whirled around to come face-to-face with Inuyasha.

"Holy!" screamed Kagome, after turning around to see pissed amber eyes. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You're lucky you weren't just _magically_ killed by a tree. Flying down into this damn elevator! Jeez!"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Why are you following me?" she asked, a accusing look on her face that had 'stalker' written all over it. 

Inuyasha glared, "What did you do to my shoe?"

"What does it seem like I did? Are you that stupid?" asked Kagome.

He glared, "You'll pay for that."

"Why so emotional?" she asked, a wide grin on her face.

Inuyasha glared for a second then smirked. Kagome's smile fell immediately, or whether more immediately after he pushed her against the wall. She looked up at him with a glare on her face. Inuyasha leaned closer to her face and smirked,

"You know what…you're turning me on."

"You asshole!" growled Kagome, trying to duck under his arm to get away from him.

He laughed, "I'd apologize if I were you."

"Why should I apologize to someone whose the one at fault here!" she yelled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I asked you a simple question, you didn't have to get smart on me."

"Well stay out of other people's business." shot back Kagome.

He asked, "So that's a no?"

"Yep."

Inuyasha's face suddenly softened, "What horrible thing have I ever done to you?"

"You tease me, you follow me around the school, and even you trip me from time to time." replied Kagome, her face the same.

He huffed, "You're hallucinating. I never did any of those things!"

"Yes you have! You didn't even apologize for what you said!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "What did I do now!?"

"You said I was just like my mother! Remember that?" she yelled.

He scoffed, "Get over yourself! That was two months ago!"

"That still hurt my feelings! A lot! Just the thought of anyone saying I'm anything like that…that witch hurts! Just because of her I might have a really really bad temper or something!" babbled Kagome, tears filling in her eyes.

Inuyasha felt guilty, "Please don't start bawling in here."

"Why can't you just leave me alone! I've done nothing to harm you or any of your other friends!" she yelled, tears stream down her face now.

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome…I-

"Save your breath." hissed Kagome, cutting him off.

A loud booming male voice was heard in the stairs above them,

"What does that bastard take us for!"

"Peasants! It's been clear for the past few months now!" came another male voice.

Inuyasha put his hand over Kagome's mouth and whispered to her-right beside her ear, 

"Keep quiet and follow me will you?"

She nodded, shivering when his warm breath hit her neck. Inuyasha took her hand and made his way down the rest of the stairs until they stopped at a hall. Inuyasha and Kagome found a closet along their way and got inside. Cramped together. The voices soon came closer. 

Inuyasha hand to leaned forward toward Kagome to see out the small peek window. She let in a sharp breath, turning red from the close contact. Kagome managed to speak,

"What are they talking about?"

"Sh." he whispered, not harshly either, sounding more like he was…soothing her?

Kagome blinked stupidly in the darkness. She wasn't a kid! She frowned slightly but jumped when something hit the door behind her. Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his chest. Once of the men had hit the door in frustration,

"The longer Cape Stonebridge exist, the longer we'll suffer! Do you know where I'm going at with this?"

"I am." nodded the other, taking out his cell-phone and dialing a number. "Let's get out this damn stairwell before those barbarians come."

The other nodded, "Yeah."

With that they disappeared around the corner. Into the elevator up ahead. Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and tried to open the door. 

"Aw damn it all." he cursed. 

Kagome asked, "What is it?"

"We're locked in here." replied Inuyasha, growling in frustration. "I don't want to get caught in here."

She asked, "Try using your claws."

"Tried that."

Kagome huffed, "Nice time to be useless."

"At least I'm trying something!" he growled.

She rolled her eyes, "Just a second."

Inuyasha heard something crack beneath him and go around his leg. He asked,

"Is that a freaking snake!"

"No you idiot! It's a vine! Now shut up so I can concentrate!" yelled Kagome, taking a calming breath then continuing. 

The vine slid under the doorway and to the knob. It turned it and the door opened. Kagome stepped back and back into the empty hallway. Inuyasha got out after and closed the door,

"I thought we'd be-

"Ahem." smiled Kagome, crossing her arms.

He snorted, "What? Got something in your throat?"

"I can easily lock you back in there!" threatened Kagome.

Inuyasha grumbled, "Thanks."

"I didn't catch that." she smirked.

He glared, "Thanks! There happy!"

"Only a little." smiled Kagome, dry tears on her cheek.

Inuyasha's face softened, "Also, about what I said a while back…I didn't mean it. I was just saying stuff to hurt you. So sorry."

"It's okay." sighed Kagome, looking into his eyes. "I shouldn't of started insulting you."

Inuyasha stepped closer to her, "I'm the one who brought the dumb zodiac junk up, so my fault."

"No, it was my fault."

He glared, "Would you shut up and take my apology already! What's the point in apologizing if you're going to say it's your fault!"

"Well excuse me for being honest! It WAS partly my fault!" yelled Kagome, huffing loudly afterwards. "You're so rude!"

Inuyasha snorted, "You're the one to talk."

"Hey!" frowned Kagome, crunching her nose up.

Inuyasha smirked, "You look really cute when you do that. It's not good to turn me on more than you already have."

"You're unbelievable!" yelled Kagome before hitting him upside the head.

He laughed, "Sure babe."

"Don't call me that! I'm not your chick or your bitch or your whore! Got it!" yelled Kagome, swinging her finger like she was very upset mother.

Inuyasha laughed, taking her outreached hand and putting it to his chest,

"Can't you feel my heart pounding, you do wonders." 

Inuyasha leaned closer to her face, a smirk still present on his face. Kagome stumbled over her words, sputtering and turning red. She yelled,

"Would you stop that!"

Kagome turned on her heel and stormed down the hall. Inuyasha laughed and followed after her. Not helping but to think of what those men said. Strangely at the same time Kagome thought of it. She thought,

"_What exactly what were those two planning to do?_"

**Please Review!**


	8. The Bet’s Come Rolling In

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was underlined! I don't know why Microsoft Word keeps doing that! Sorry guys and gals! Hopefully this one doesn't do that! 

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Eight: The Bet's Come Rolling In

--

The school day finally ended and the weekend was in. Kagome made her way down the sidewalk, deep in thought. She was still curious about those men, maybe she should just forget it? Curiosity killed that cat, right? 

A loud horn sound off and she jumped ten feet into the air. She turned around to see Inuyasha's awesome sports-looking car. Kagome glared,

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"Sorry," he smirked, not really meaning it, "hop in. I'll give you a ride."

Kagome spat, "Go to hell!"

"Ohhhhhh, "song Inuyasha, "I love my women feisty!" 

She turned red in anger, "I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN!"

"Sure you are, I get _all_ the women. You aren't going to be a exception." 

Kagome challenged, "Want a bet?"

"Is that a challenge phrase or the real thing?" asked Inuyasha, getting out his car and walking up to her.

She glared, "Which do you prefer?"

"The bet." he answered, leaning closing to her face to make this more intimidating.

Kagome stuck out her arm, "You're on!"

He took her hand and pulled her into his chest,

"How about that bet then?"

"Gr," growled Kagome, stepping away, snatching her hand away, "if I win you have to, hm, I should make this interesting. First you need to sleep with a guy, and let your parents catch you then you have to tell them walk up to your parents and say Mom, Dad…I think I'm gay! That'll show you! Girl's HAVE feeling's you know!"

Inuyasha had a wide smirked, "So this is a rated R bet is it?"

"Er," started Kagome, her heart beginning to pound, "let me change that!"

He shook his head, "A bet's a bet, now my turn."

"Aw man." whimpered Kagome, regretting what just blurted out her mouth.

Inuyasha smirked, "If I win you have to let me…hm, know what, I'll let it be a surprise."

"I don't think so dog boy!" yelled Kagome, grabbing his silver locks. "You either tell me now or I tell Sango you attempted murder!"

He paled at the thought of Sango's face once she heard Kagome's lie,

"Alright, alright I'll tell you, but it's not going to be any closer to rated G than yours." 

"What is it?" asked Kagome, raising a eyebrow, hoping she didn't have to run around the school naked screaming she was a lesbian.

Inuyasha smirked, "If I win the bet, you have to let me take you to my place, blindfold you and you know…have fun."

"WHAT! YOU RAPIST!" screamed Kagome, taking a large step back. "DEVOTEE! COME GET THIS GUY! HE'S A RAPIST!"

Inuyasha smacked his hand over Kagome's mouth and hissed,

"You idiot, are you trying to get me killed!?" 

"RAPE! RAPE!" screamed Kagome, after biting his hand. 

He cursed, "Damn you wench! Shut up!"

Inuyasha smiled nervously at the men in suits-with metal poles in their hand-come around the corner. He shoved Kagome into the passenger side, growling at her to keep her mouth shut before they both end up getting killed. He jumped into the drivers side and sped off.

**Park**

"Are you insane! You're the one thinking negative wench! Gah! You're insane! I swear! I could've died!" yelled Inuyasha, starting to hit his head to imitate what he meant next. "Your mother must've seriously whacked up your brain or something!"

Kagome yelled back, "You're the one thinking negative you self-centered bastard!"

"I wouldn't force you to do something you didn't want to do! I'm not like that! Talk about judging a book by it's cover!" yelled Inuyasha.

She retorted, "Then what did you mean Inuyasha!"

"I wasn't going to do 'that' !" he grunted. 

Kagome asked, "Then what were you going to do?"

"Kiss you." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Wow, that makes things a whole lot better. You know, usually kissing leads to THAT."

"Well it won't, you know what…I got a better idea. Would you whether have to kiss me for no reason in front of Miroku and Sango or my other suggestion. I promise I'll try nothing sly." 

Kagome thought about the first then the second, Sango wouldn't let her live it down for a year or two, it wasn't worth it. Certainly the little make out session between them would be less than seven minutes. No harm. Kagome smiled,

"I'll take the first suggestion, but on one condition."

"Yes?" he asked.

She smiled, "No blindfold."

"But-" he stopped then smirked, "even better!"

Kagome asked, "What are you plan-

"Now that you have a condition, I have one. You're not allowed to ask what I'm planning! Nice doing business with yah." he smirks and takes her hand, shaking it firmly.

Her eye twitched, "You're so evil."

"Thanks babe, I'm honored." smiled Inuyasha.

Kagome screamed, "I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT DAMN IT!"

"I know." he stood from his spot before the huge lake. "So has the bet begun?"

She stood, dusting herself off, "Let the games begin."

"Ditto." smirked Inuyasha, taking Kagome's chin and pecking her on the lips.

Kagome's mouth hung open in pure shock. She'd gone pale, losing all the color she had restored over the past few months. He smirked,

"I'm so going to win."

"Wha…wha…wha…" started Kagome, not able to finish.

Inuyasha out his index finger on her smooth lips, and leaned close to her face, his lips inches from hers once he removed his finger,

"Like I said…I'll be winning. You'll fall for me…trust me."

Kagome was pink in the face, her heart pounding as his lips brushed against hers once again. He pecked her again once then twice then kissed her neck. She thought wildly,

"_You idiot! You're losing already! Move! Move!_"

"You b.bastard!" yelled Kagome, pushing him away from her neck. "I'm not going down that easily!"

He smirked, "You can't resist me!"

"Oh yeah! If I 'oh so loved you' now. Would I do this!" yelled Kagome, raising back her leg and kicking him in the shin, making him howl in pain. "You're lucky I didn't kick you in THAT area! Now get your scrawny ass up and take me home!"

With a innocent smile, Kagome skipped to his car. Inuyasha was still hopping, hugging his lower leg, and grunted,

"You're going down for that."

**Night**

"I can't believe you're doing this!" exclaimed Sango, while slipping on her pjs.

Kagome sighed heavily, "Who told you guys?"

"Miroku." smiled Rin. "So when's the deadline?"

Kagome reminded herself to kill Miroku tomorrow (okay! School's out!),

"We agreed on a month. So for half my summer, I'll be trying to hard not to fall for him, which I won't!"

(A/N: Here's the bet Kagome mustn't fall for Inuyasha by the end of the month. If she does, Kagome has to go over to his apartment at night. If she doesn't, Inuyasha has to sleep with the guy Kagome chooses-which is Hojo-and tell his parents he's gay.)

"My monies on Kagome." stated Sango. "Come on guys! She has her heart behind a unbreakable barrier! Inuyasha'll never win!"

Ayame snorted loudly, "ALSO! Kagome has been lonely and loveless for fifteen years! She'll fall for Inuyasha faster than you can say wow!"

"True! My money is also on Inuyasha!" agreed Rin.

Kirara shrugged, "I say Kagome, she has more self control then the other girls around here when their around Inuyasha, the King Of Pleasure."

"I'm still here you know!" yelled Kagome.

Sango ignored her, "I say one-hundred bucks. If one of us gals when, that one collects the hundred from the rest. Deal? Hands in."

"Deal!" they all said, putting hands in a team-like thing. 

Kagome yelled, "HELLO!"

"Oh sorry Kagome, but I was not about to watch this go through without a bet being in place between us." smiled Ayame, waving a hand for apology.

Something clicked in Kagome's head, "Um…Kirara?"

"Yeah Kags?" asked Kirara, waiting for her to go on.

She asked, "D.did you just call Inuyasha the King of Pleasure?"

"Yep." she nodded, taking out a small book. "Can I use your phone?"

Kagome nodded, "Sure, but what are you-

"You'll see." smirked Sango.

Kirara dialed the number from the book and put it on speaker. A male voice answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Lyon, is Kendal there?" asked Kirara in a polite, innocent voice.

He cleared his throat, "Of course."

There was a pause then a feminine voice asked,

"Hello? Whose this?"

"Hey Kendal, it's Kirara." she replied.

She gasped, "Oh hey Kirara! How's it going in Tokyo? America is so boring! There's all these killers, rapist and whatnot-

"Kendal, sweetie, before you go into talk-a-lot mode, we need to ask you some questions about Inuyasha." Rin cut her off, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. 

Kendal asked, "Why? Did he ask about me? Does he want me to visit? Tell me!"

"None, we just have some questions for you. About what happened between you two. We have a friend who has a bet with him. Inuyasha has to get Kagome to fall for him before the month's end. If she wins, he has to sleep with a guy-Hojo-and tell his parents he's gay. If she loses, she has to go to his place at night." explained Ayame.

Kendal squealed loudly, "Oh my gosh! Is she there! First tell her she's so lucky and second tell her I hate her."

"Thanks!" called Kagome sarcastically.

Kendal sighed, "Shall I start? She's obviously the first to rebel."

"Yes." replied Rin and Ayame-whom voted for Inuyasha.

She sighed as if having a flashback, "It was a year ago. I was a new, shy student. My mother had just recently died from Tuberculosis. I wanted to kill myself so badly, and everyday it got worse. My dad actually started to hit me once. That's when I thought I'd crack. His business had been closed by the major. 

"I didn't blame him for hitting me. He was under pressure so was I. I got to the point I wanted to just die. So one day at school, I planned to jump off the school's building. That was until someone grabbed me from behind. He asked me why I would want to do something so stupid and all that stuff. Inuyasha knocked some sense into me. 

"A week later, he found out what my father had been doing to me and stormed to my house. Inuyasha's father suggested my dad get counseling, afterwards he could join his company. All things seemed to be coming together, my life brightened! I was so in love with him! 

"We were in a relationship for two whole months! His kisses are so seducing! Even a saint can't turn him down! Soon as that kiss heats up, you'll want it to go further. He has the magic touch. So soft, comforting, and careful! I'll NEVER meet another guy like him! Sadly, I had to move away and I agreed long term relationships were bad. So we split, no more, nada. Trust me…once he has his eyes set on you, you won't escape. The only escape is death."

Rin, Ayame, Sango, and Kirara were tearing up. Saying 'that story always gets to me' THEN they saw Kagome. She was on the floor, passed out, and snoring silently. All four yelled together,

"KAGOME!! OH MY GOSH!"

"Huh! I'm awake! I'm awake!" jumped Kagome, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

All the sudden Kendal started sobbing, "You heartless bitch!"

The next thing they heard was the dial tone. There was silence and deadly glares. Kagome stood slowly,

"Heh heh…guys, no offense, I did feel sorry for her mother but after that…I just sort of blanked out. I'm not into all the sappy stuff."

"Five seconds." growled Sango.

With that Kagome shot out the room. Kirara screamed,

"AFTER HER!"

Kagome ran outside and hopped onto her bag. Getting away, not caring where she was going which happened to be Inuyasha's apartment. (Inuyasha told her where he lived and what apartment. Think of it more of a 'I know you want me' slip note.) 

**Little While Before The Attack On Kagome**

"I'm not surprised." sighed Sesshomaru. "You're known for doing something such as that."

Inuyasha laughed, "You know me…I can't leave the ladies alone."

"You sound like Miroku." grumbled Kouga, plopping down on Inuyasha's super soft couch, sinking in.

Miroku smiled, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You can play innocent all you want." replied Kouga, shifting in the couch. "I hate this damn thing! Why the hell is it so soft."

Miroku bounced on it, "The ladies love soft things. I taught him that."

"So Inuyasha, when do you plan on groping women?" he asked.

Inuyasha snorted, "I don't grope, I go straight for the goal. Unlike Miroku here."

"_Unlike _you Inuyasha, I care about how they feel." retorted Miroku, smiling when he couldn't come up with anything to say.

Kouga shook his head, "As pathetic as he is, I'm going to have to put my money on the table for him. All the females love the bastard; we all know Kagome is going to do the same."

"I agree, my brother is pathetic, but _clearly_ this Kagome is no ordinary woman. She'll never fall for your useless techniques into wooing women."

Miroku sighed, "I agree with Sesshomaru."

"You two are idiots." grumbled Kouga, shaking his head. "Let's put a thousand on the table. Ayame's birthday is coming up and she needs something very expensive for once."

Miroku choked, "A thousand!"

Sesshomaru only gave a nod. Miroku sighed,

"That's my college money but…I guess I'm in."

"Kouga," smirked Inuyasha, "you'll be rich by the end of this month."

Kouga smirked, "I already am, but thanks to my parents…I need to 'earn' the money. This is a easy ride to the greens."

"Inuyasha," started Miroku, uncertainty in his voice, "none of us actually 'know' Kagome. I mean to the core. There's something she hasn't told us. I mean where's her father?"

He shrugged, "All she told me was that he's dead."

"I'm sure Sango knows." he replied. "Haven't either of you noticed the look of sadness in her eyes when she's reading or writing into that journal of hers?"

Sesshomaru and Kouga nodded. Inuyasha snorted,

"You're all overreacting. Her father probably died of some plague. It's always the same." 

"We won't know until she tells you or Sango tell us all, which I doubt very." sighed Miroku, shaking his head at his hanyou friend. 'If you really do break her heart Inuyasha; Sango will never forgive you."

Inuyasha didn't seem phased, "Me and her both know this is just a dumb bet. I win, we make out, fling over. We'll move on, be rivals until our deaths. Which isn't going to happen for another thousand years thanks to Ochida."

"Wait," started Sesshomaru, looking at Inuyasha, "how'd you know about that?"

He looked at his half-brother, "So I took a peek at father's files, nothing to get killed over!"

"Do you realize the Devotee have the legal right to kill whom ever has the slightest hint what their up too?" asked Kouga.

Inuyasha snorted, "In case you forgot, our father is apart of the-

"Half breed," spat Sesshomaru, "do you know what father will do to you when he finds out you're wakling around telling people his business. I knew your birth to this world was the end of us all. All thanks to your human mother and our father's stupidity."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, "My mother has done nothing to you, bastard, and plus at least my mother didn't abandon me."

"Does it look like I care what my mother did?" asked Sesshomaru, his face calm as ever. "One day, sadly, your mother will be thrown aside just as mine."

Inuyasha jumped at Sesshomaru, "You bastard!"

He swung at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru easily dodges-swinging his hand fluidly. Sending Inuyasha crashing into the apartment wall. His forehead beginning to bleed. Inuyasha swirled around and jumped at Sesshomaru. This fight turned violent.

Miroku yelled,

"Inuyasha!"

There was a loud scream and thumps outside the door. Kouga and Miroku froze as they had both the brothers arms. After another loud bang the door flew open. Four girls came flying in, hitting the floor. Sango had Kagome's arm,

"For a D.N.N. you suck at running!"

"Sango! Let go of me!" growled Kagome, struggling as the girls had her held down tight.

Rin yelled, "Either you call Kendal and say you're willing to listen or I'll drown your ass!"

"Hello!" yelled Kagome. "Maybe that sap of a story turned your brain off, but I'm a deva! Water doesn't effect me!"

Ayame nodded, "She has a point, but still! We'll tickle you until you throw up!"

"I swear I'll get a vine or something to rip your arm off if you do. Speaking of vine." smiled Kagome.

Greyish vines appeared from nowhere, tying around the girls and pulling them away from Kagome. Yanking is more accurate of a word. They hung over the balcony, screaming. Sango screamed,

"Kagome! If you drop me I swear I'll come back and kick your ass!"

Kagome twirled around laughing. This was her first actual real life. It was infectious. The girl's couldn't help but crack a smile. Inuyasha asked,

"What the hell are you five doing?"

"Whoa! Where'd you come from!" screamed Kagome. "Would you stop stalking me!"

He blinked then smirked, "In case you haven't noticed, this is MY apartment."

"Holy." gulped Kagome. "Heh, a simple mistake!"

Rin whined, "Fluffy! I'm losing blood in my head!"

Sesshomaru gave Kagome one look and she sat them down. None noticed a bright tiger striped red snake crawl off the vine and coiled around Kagome's leg. Sango smacked Kagome upside the head,

"YOU IDIOT! MY LIFE FLASHED BEFORE ME EYES!"

"Hey! That hurt!" whimpered Kagome, glaring at Sango in the process. 

Kirara looking at the 'thing' around Kagome's arm like a bracelet,

"Kagome, when did you out on that bracelet?"

"Huh?" blinked Sango, answering for Kagome. "She never put on any-AHHHHHHHH! SNAKE!"

Sango jumped in Miroku's arms without thinking, still screaming. Kirara stood behind Miroku while Ayame hugged Kouga for dear life. Kagome looked at her arm and smiled,

"Oh hey there. He's so cute isn't he? It's just a Corn snake. Non-venomous."

"Y.you're crazy! Kill it! Kill it!" screamed Rin.

Kagome allowed the snake to crawl up her arm. It's tongue flicked out by her ear and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha asked,

"What the hell?"

"This is weird." blinked Kirara, hissing like a angry cat.

Kagome smiled, "He said 'Such predictable humans' "

"You seriously understand those…things?" asked Sango.

She rolled her eyes, "Deva ring a bell? Hey want to see a trick?"

"If it involves that snake-

Kagome shushed, "Sh! I need to concentrate! Okay, I'll try not to hurt you, just stay still."

The snake stopped moving. Kagome stuck her tongue out on the side of her lip in concentration. The snake glowed a faint red then all the sudden it was flung at Sango. When it landed on Sango's lap, she accidentally punched Miroku-knocking him out-before standing and running down the hall screaming.

Everyone stood there, blinking. Kagome bit her lip before saying,

"Oops."

Inuyasha took one look at Kagome's sly face before stepping back into his place, slamming the door and locking it. Leaving everyone else to make their own way home. Sango was probably already back at Kagome's. Boy was she in for a headache.

**Please Review! Also! THIS WAS SO LONG! I'M ON THIRTY GUYS! THIRTY! WTF!? WHOAAAAA!**

**Like I said before, if it's underlined, SORRY! **


	9. Unexpected Demand

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Once again, sorry if it's underlined.

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Nine: Unexpected Demand

--

Kagome had made her way down the dark sidewalk with Ayame, Kirara, and Rin. The guys had made their way-in panic that Kagome would do something to them-into Inuyasha's apartment, nearly breaking down his door. Ayame asked,

"You and Inuyasha were stuck in a closet!"

"Yeah, not by choice though." grumbled Kagome. "For all we know, Inuyasha could've planned it."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Yeah…he set up a plan for you two to get set up in a closet and do completely nothing but listen to two pissed off men pass by."

"He's that insane." shrugged Kagome.

Kirara laughed bitterly, "If anyone's insane it's you!"

"Oh snaky!" called Kagome.

The three looked at each other in horror and took off running. Kagome laughed evilly and chased after them making hissing noises.

**Back At Home**

"Okay, not that I'm having a boring time, but we need to do something! I'm bored!" complained Sango, upside down on her bed.

Kagome glared at her, "You just said you weren't having a boring time, which one is it?"

"Having a boring time." they all replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay…what should we do?"

"Well, everyone's sleep, we watched scary movies and danced like crazy. Now what?" asked Rin, fiddling with the edge of the bed spread.

Kagome looked at her dark window, "Speaking of scary movies, do you have some curtains to put over that window?"

"Sorry, I don't." she sighed.

Ayame asked, "I thought the reviews said that The Eye wasn't going to be scary."

"That's what they 'wanted' you to think." said Kirara.

Kagome shrugged, "I'm not scared."

"Oh really?" asked Sango, a smirk pulling at the edges of her lips. "Turn out the lights."

Rin stood and snapped the lights off. Then hurrying back to the others. Sango took out her cell and began to do something on it. Kagome asked, not phased by the now dark room,

"What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise, tough girl." smiled Sango, laughing mentally when she sent her _text_. "Ayame, Rin, Kirara…come here so I can tell you the 'plan'"

They did as she said and she whispered to them what she was planning. Kagome glared at them in the darkness, not phased. After their little giggling, nodding, and making suggestions they all sat silently. Sango started fanning herself,

"Is it me or is it getting cold in here?"

"Yeah, I can see my breath." shivered Rin, getting under the cover.

It'd been at least thirty minutes. They all had sat, smirking at Kagome. Look of revenge on their faces. Sango looked sinister, the snake thing must've really made her determined to get her back. Kagome let out a breath and indeed she could see her breath.

Kagome frowned in confusion,

"Maybe Takara and Mitsuo love being cold at night. I hadn't noticed."

"I thought they were visiting someone tonight? So why would they have set it this cold if they weren't going to be here?" asked Kirara.

Rin screamed in her hand when she heard something pop downstairs. Kagome shot up,

"What was that?"

"I d.don't know. It came from downstairs." stuttered Rin, clinging to Sango.

Ayame stood, "Let's go check it out."

Kagome lead them to the opening wall and up into Momo's room. She wasn't there. Her, along with Nao left with Takara and Mitsuo. Once completely out the maze, they headed downstairs. The stairs squeaked loudly as they went.

Soon as they hit the last step, Kagome gasped. Her door was open, a night breeze blowing in. Sango gasped after the others did,

"Someone's inside the house!"

Like a seriously scary movie, there was a shadow and the door slammed loudly. There was a loud moan/groan and someone-a male-laughing. Kagome clenched her shaking hands and turned toward Sango,

"Sango! This isn't funny! Knock it off!"

"I'm not doing this!" yelled Sango, putting her hands up.

Memories clouded Kagome's head as she remembered something exactly like this. Being in the darkness of her mother's apartment. In the living room. She thought no one to be there, but…there was.

Tears clouded Kagome's eyes in fear. She let out a huff and told herself this was all a joke. A joke made by Sango, she knew it, and she shouldn't be scared. If someone was to pop up out of nowhere and she took it to seriously….

She didn't want to think about it. Rin smiled at Sango and the others. They smiled back. She nodded towards the hallway and they nodded. Slowly they disappeared. Kagome grumbled,

"Sango…what were you doing on your cell phone if you didn't plan this then?"

Instead of a answer, she was replied by a loud, ear shattering scream. Kagome covered her ears then scanned the room violently. She called,

"Sango! Rin! Kirara! Ayame!?"

She was answered by laughing and a group of moaning. There was also hissing. It was suffocating her. Kagome started to back up to the stairs, still looking around, then she was grabbed from behind. Someone whispered into her ear, sounding wounded,

"Kagome…I see dead people."

"AHH!" screamed Kagome; the front door flew up and a gush of wind came in.

Whoever was holding her from behind was gone by the wind. Kagome slid to the floor and began to sob. The wind became stronger but she remained on the floor.

**Meanwhile…**

"Holy!" gasped Sango, peeking around the corner where air was swirling around.

Rin gulped, "Um…I think we went a little to far."

"YAH THINK!" yelled Kirara, Ayame and Sango.

Rin glared, "Well I'M not the one who texted the guys to come and give Kagome a heart attack!"

"You didn't have to go along with it either!" yelled Sango.

Inuyasha's voice came, "You idiots! Calm her down before I get blown into oblivion!"

Everybody's heads turned toward him. He was hanging onto the stair railing. Sesshomaru sighed,

"I knew this was a bad idea."

"Kagome!" called Sango, taking a step into the powerful wind. "You have to calm down! It was just a joke! A harmless joke! If you don't stop, you're going to blow this house away!"

Just to make matters worse, in came Mitsuo. Not budging by the wind. His muscular chest hard as stone. He didn't look pleased. Mitsuo yelled,

"Kagome Gushiken! If you don't calm yourself this instant, you'll be putting your friends and your sister in danger!"

The wind wavered then slowly began to calm down. Kagome still covered her hand with her face, her hair blew calmly in the gentle wind. Takara came in,

"What happened?"

"Kagome!" came Momo's voice, rushing over to her.

Takara grabbed Momo's hand, "It's not safe to be around her right now."

Kagome looked up at Takara, confusion in her eyes. Was she dangerous? She shot up and ran upstairs. Mitsuo looked at all of them,

"What did you do?"

"I'm so sorry! This was all my fault!" exclaimed Sango. "I sort of scared Kagome, I don't know why she took it that way-

Takara looked at all of them, angrily, "I advise you all to be heading home."

Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs with their things. She glared at all of them, dropped their stuff down the balcony of the stairs then left. Inuyasha thought,

"_Damn, this is going to put a major dent in our bet._"

"Besides, you'll all will be needing to begin packing." added Mitsuo, his face calming.

Sango asked, "What for?"

"You all are going to Point Ashdale for the summer. An unexpected command from Ochida." he explained.

Takara nodded, "Teen fifteen and up have to go."

"What for!" exploded Inuyasha. "I'm not going anywhere! I don't care what the hell that bastard thinks!"

Takara smiled, "Oh…a Senmatsu, am I right? Your father has already tried to prevent this but Ochida refused."

"How do you know this?" asked Sesshomaru.

Mitsuo answered, "We were at the meeting in Tokyo."

"Why do we have to spend our summer there!" spat Inuyasha.

Takara's face angered, "Ochida's planning something and we need you teens not to do something stupid."

"But wha-

Mitsuo cut Sango off, "Enough talk about this. You all need to head home."

"Can you tell Kagome I'm sorry?" asked Sango, guilt on her face.

Takara nodded, "I'll try."

**Please Review!**


	10. Beginning Of A Hectic Summer

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Ten: Beginning Of A Hectic Summer

--

Before Kagome had gone asleep last night, Takara had come up to tell her about the trip. She was NOT happy. Kagome angrily stuffed her things into her black duffle bag. She clipped the MP3 player on her jean pocket and the earphones into the pocket. 

Momo sat on her bed, asking questions,

"Why are you leaving Kagome? Can't I come? When will you be back? Will you come back? Why are you leaving me Kagome? Can't you just stay here with me?"

"No! Momo! I can't! Just stop, okay?" exploded Kagome.

Momo looked at Kagome with glossy eyes. Kagome kneeled down to Momo and hugged her,

"I'm so sorry, I'll never yell at you again, I promise."

"Kagome, please don't turn into Mommy." sniffed Momo.

She shook her head, "I won't. I'm not."

"Kagome! The bus is here!" called Takara, she sounded unhappy.

Kagome stood, blinking back tears then picked up her bag, "I'll be back, be good okay?"

Momo nodded and followed Kagome out. Once at the door, she said her farewell to everyone. Kagome climbed onto the bus and ignored the curious eyes. She went to the very back and sat in a empty seat. 

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Kirara were already on the bus. They all looked sad. Well, Sesshomaru didn't really care, though he did feel foolish for going along with them. 

"Kagome, please talk to me." begged Sango, getting up and sitting beside Kagome.

Kagome ignored her, looking out the window. Sango asked,

"Something's wrong…did something happen? Kagome…I'm sorry, please forgive me. Remember what your father always said? Forgiveness prevents revenge."

"What the hell!" hissed Kagome, glaring at Sango. "You're the one to talk! You did get revenge! You're such a hypocrite!"

Sango sighed, "I know but you of all would listen. You listened to all his little phrases."

"Thanks to you stupid prank, I nearly killed Inuyasha AND I was still so upset this morning that I yelled at Momo! Now I know I'm going to be exactly like my mother!" she hissed, stuffing her face into her hands.

Sango whispered, "Kagome, you're nothing like your mother."

"I yelled at Momo." 

She sighed, "You were just frustrated Kagome, people yell."

"Don't tell me you're still crying about what happened last night." came the last voice Kagome wanted to hear.

She glared up at him, "Go to hell!"

"Why is that the first thing you always say to me?" he smirked, looking at her from his seat which was in front of theirs.

Before Kagome could respond, she was hugged-more like tackled-by four girls,

"Please forgive us Kagome! We're so sorry!"

"Guys." blushed Kagome when everyone on the bus looked back at them. "Fine, fine. I forgive you."

Sango pulled away, "You gave in sort of fast."

"Like my dad said," smiled Kagome, "forgiveness prevents revenge."

Sango laughed, "You're so…so…pure!"

"Sh! You four are such scene-makers." she scoffed.

Inuyasha asked, "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"Not one bit." glared Kagome. "You're the one who came up behind me."

He glared, "I'm not the one who made the plan!"

"So." she smiled, knowing she finally pissed him off.

Inuyasha's glare softened and he smirk, "I know what you're doing and it's not working."

"It did and it'll work many more times. Dog boy." she replied.

He glared then turned around in his seat. A woman with amazing blue/grey eyes. She had long silky/wavy jet black hair. Faint bags were under her eyes and she looked to cool for her own good. She sighed then looked down at her list,

"Alright, this is last of the load. I have to call whom you have to sit with. So do as I say and we won't have any problems, okay? Alright!"

"Don't we deserve to know your name first?" asked someone on the quiet bus.

She shrugged, "Don't see how that's important but I'm Sakamae Gushiken."

Everyone in the back gasped. All eyes turned to Kagome, who was looking horrified. Sakamae looked down at her hand-something flickering around madly,

"Am I missing something here?"

"Call the roll and you'll find out." said a female voice.

She shrugged, "Okay. There's going to be two to a seat. Okay, first seat is Kikyo Fimiki and Sango Genda."

"Say what!" blared Sango, standing up. "I'm not sitting with that evil bitch!"

Kikyo stood, "There has to be a mistake here!"

"Smikk," she made a noise with her mouth, sounding like she was sucking in air, "according to this alphabetical ordered list, there's no mistake."

The bus driver growled, "Would you just get into your seats!"

"Next is Kagome G…gushiken…and Naraku Inejiro." she called, her eyes wide in shock. "Whose Kagome Gushiken?"

Everyone pointed to Kagome and she looked at her. Sakamae caught Kagome's eyes. Kagome's green/grey scanned Sakamae's shocked ash blue/grey eyes. Their long jet black hair matched. Both were the same length, silky and straight. They looked alike.

Rin whispered,

"She looks a lot like you."

Sakamae's eyes filled with tears and she looked down at her clip board. Her long jet black hair covering each side of her face. She cleared her throat, and pretended Kagome didn't have to same last name as she did.

The seat arrangements were continued to be called out:

Kagura Inejiro, Kanna Inejiro. Seat Three. 

Onigumo Inejiro, Muso Inejiro. Seat Four.

Juromaru Inejiro, Kageromaru Inejiro. Seat Five.

Hakudoshi Inejiro, Hiten Inji. Seat Six.

Maten Inji, Miroku Joishuyo. Seat Seven. 

Bankotsu Nakane, Suikotsu Nakane. Seat Eight.

Renkotsu Nakane, Ginkotsu Nakane. Seat Nine.

Mukotsu Nakane, Jakotsu Nakane. Seat Ten.

Kyokotsu Nakane, Inuyasha Senmatsu. Seat Eleven.

Sesshomaru Senmatsu, Ayame Watanabe. Seat Twelve.

Kouga Wolf, Ginta Wolf. Seat Thirteen.

Hakkaku Wolf, Rin Yoshimo. Seat Fourteen.

And last, and the only to have a seat alone is: Kirara Zukoku. Seat Fifteen. 

There were very few people happy about their seating. Inuyasha wasn't happy that Kagome had to sit with one of the most dangerous guy in Seibutsu Academy. Sakamae had to sit with Kirara. Sango, Ayame, amd Rin gave her a knowing look. She nodded and smiled at Sakamae,

"Hey…are you related to Kagome?"

Kagome looked back in her seat and glared at Kirara. She mouthed,

"I'm just curious."

"Curious my ass." mouthed Kagome. "Don't."

Kirara sighed and luckily Sakamae hadn't paid attention to her question. She looked out the window, a sober look on her face, but also a look of concern and wonder. The suspense was killing the four girls. 

Kagome didn't want to even know the connection between her and the woman who looked only thirty years old. All she wanted this summer was to ignore drama and Inuyasha, also win the bet. By the way things were going now, she just might…might survive.

**Camp: Point Ashdale**

When they finally came to a stop, it was nightfall. They, obviously, were miles away from home. It was near dawn now. Everyone was out cold on the bus. Some didn't sleep, Sesshomaru for instance. Kagome had dozed off, leaning her head against the window. The Naraku guy hadn't said anything to her, but he did look at her over a million times.

Sakamae stood up and walked to the very front, she put two fingers into her mouth and let out a long whistle. Some groan and others just jump awake looking around frantic. Kagome simply opened her eyes, blinking away the blurriness. Sakamae announced,

"Everyone get your things ready to leave the bus. I want the order to start with seat one. That's Kikyo Fimiki and Sango Genda. Go." 

Everyone left orderly. Once out, the bus left. Sakamae stood before them all and explained,

"There is one huge hut on each side of the camp. The boy's and the girl's are separated. Here you all may enjoy yourselves. If there are any fights of any type, punishment will be given. Just because you all are in Point Ashdale, it doesn't mean the Devotee aren't. 

"So mind your own and obey the rules. You all are not allowed to pass the mark into Tokyo, if you did, it will see to your death."

"Are you the only person to watch over us?" asked Sango.

She smiled, "No."

We will be here to assist Miss Sakamae here." came a male voice.

All heads turned to the left to see a demon male and a human female. Inuyasha gasped,

"What the hell!"

"Izayoi! InuTaisho!" squealed Rin, skipping over to the couple and hugging them.

Kagome pointed at the man, "Er…Sango, how many more men with silver hair do I have to see?"

"That's the last of the men." smiled Sango.

Rins squealed, "Shiroi!" 

"What the-" started Kagome.

Sango smiled, "That's Inuyasha's full sister and Sesshomaru's half, Shiroi. She's only a year younger than Inuyasha."

"Am I the youngest in the bunch?" asked Kagome stupidly.

She rolled her eyes, "Yep, kiddo."

"Don't call me that." glared Kagome.

Sango smiled, "It's okay sweetie, I'll get you a ice cream later, will that make you feel better?"

"Ha ha real funny." 

Inuyasha asked, "Why are you two here!?"

"Don't be so surprised big bro." smiled Shiroi. "I'm back from my little trip and here to annoy you."

Ayame came over, "Speaking of annoy, how would you like to make a bet."

"Ayame!" yelled Kagome, glaring at her.

Shiroi smirked, "Before you tell me the bet, whose your friend?"

"This is Kagome Gushiken, I knew her a long while back and she just came back to Cape Stonebridge a few months ago." explained Sango.

Shiroi took Kagome's hand and shook it, "Besides the fact you have the same last name as my friend Sakamae over there, I'm glad to meet you. I'm Shiroi Senmatsu."

"Now the bet!" exclaimed Ayame, stopping Kagome from making a sarcastic comment. "See Kagome here is Inuyasha's next target and they made a bet. Kagome can't fall for Inuyasha by summer's end-

Kagome cut her off, "It's only suppose to be a month!"

"Well it's just been changed!" snapped Ayame before going on. "Anyway, Kagome isn't like other girls and bet him that is she wins, he has to sleep with that Hojo kid and tell Izayoi and InuTaisho that he's gay."

Shiroi smirked, "This is really interesting."

"I know." smiled Ayame. "If Inuyasha wins, Kagome has to come over to his place when we return to Cape Stonebridge."

She laughed, "This is going to be awesome! How much is this bet?"

"A hundred." shrugged Rin.

Shiroi stuck her hand out, "That's my years allowance but I'm so in. My monies on Kagome."

"Say what!" came Inuyasha's voice. "You can't possibly be on her side! You know no woman can resist me!"

She sighed, "Look into her eyes Inuyasha, you'll never win. Plus, if she's related to Sakamae and has any suck connection to her horrid past then you won't win. Trust me."

Kagome's eyes flickered at that said but kept her mouth in a tight line. Ayame gaped when she looked into Kagome's eyes,

"No way! What are you hiding from us Kagome!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome, blinking at her stupidly.

Kagome was the only one not to know Sakamae was now listening to this. Ayame whispered,

"Besides the fact your father died, is there something else we're missing?"

"If there's any such secrets in my family, my mother was hiding it from me." murmured Kagome, ignoring what she said about her father.

Rin chirped, "See! See! Inuyasha's you're so going down! I can see it all now! Her past revealed then-

"Oh shut up Rin!" he spat. "There's no way she's beating me!"

A feminine voice came, "Um excuse me, Kagome was it?"

"Huh?" asked Kagome, turning around to see Sakamae standing there. "Is there something wrong?"

She smiled weakly, "I just need to talk to you."

"Um sure." shrugged Kagome, following her away from the group.

Everyone watched them leave, curiosity killing them. Izayoi grabbed Sango and Ayame's hands soon as they took a step,

"This way girls."

"Aw man!" they whined.

**Meanwhile…**

"If I may ask, what was your mother's name?" she asked, pulling her jet black hair from her face to reveal an X scar on her cheek.

Kagome looked forward, "Um, Chisato Kozen."

Sakamae stopped in her tracks, shock on her face. Kagome turned to look at her,

"Is something wrong?"

"Your fathers name?" she asked, urgency in her voice.

Kagome stepped away, "Why do you need to know my father's name?"

Tears were in her eyes. Sakamae's hands were shaking now and she looked like she was having trouble breathing. Kagome's green eyes stared at her, worried. She thought to herself,

"_Is she having a asthma attack or something? What's going on here?_"

"Was," started Sakamae, "your father's name, Ryoma Gushiken?"

She glared, "How did you know that!"

"Oh my god! Please tell me he's okay! Are you okay?" she asked, tears slipping down her cheek now.

Kagome shook her head, "What information do you want from me? How do you know my father?"

Sakamae began to mess with a golden ring on her wedding finger. Kagome was very confused now and it was angering her. She yelled,

"Tell me!"

"Tell me first…about your father…is he okay?"

"My father," started Kagome, with tears in her eyes, "is dead."

Sakamae's eyes zoned out. She fell onto her knees and began to sob into her hands. Kagome asked,

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"He can't be dead! No!" she sobbed, the wind around her picked up. 

Right where Kagome stood, she finally realized that the woman before her was no human. She was a Deva, just like herself. Kagome knelt down to Sakamae, and grabbed her by the shoulder,

"Who are you! How do you know my father!"

Something inside was telling her to run, that she didn't want or needed to know this. Kagome shot up and took off running. Sakamae stood fast and looked where Kagome was running,

"Kagome!"

**Hm? What did you think? No, literally, what did you think? What do you guys think about Sakamae Gushiken? What does she have to do with Ryoma? What has Chisato kept from her? Can anybody guess? **

**Please Review and tell me!!**


	11. Hidden From The Truth

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I'll update on Future Scar soon!

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Eleven: Hidden From The Truth

--

_Either it's a lie or the truth. I don't want to know. I've had enough of this. What has my father hid from me? What has my mother hid from me? What has Takara and Mitsuo kept from me? Why is my life this way, what have I done to deserve this? _

_Whose this Sakamae Gushiken? What was that ring on her finger and what were those words on them? Where did she get that scar? Of course, I'm not human, but somehow I still have the feelings of a human. The curiosity is literally going to kill me because if what Sakamae is to me, something important, I will crack._

_Their all right, there are things they don't know about me, but it's also true I don't know things about myself. This is why…I'm not ready, not ready for love. June 1__st__, 2008. End Entry._

"Kagome, it's pass midnight, what are you doing? You haven't said anything all day." came Sango's voice.

She asked, "Why are you still awake?"

"Texting Miroku." she answered. "Anyway, tell me what's wrong."

Kagome stood, "I don't feel like talking about it, Say. Goodnight."

Kagome went into the hut and Sango sighed. She murmured,

"Aw man."

**Next Day**

"Wake up!" yelled Sango, making everyone that was asleep fall out their bed.

Kikyo shot up and took off her hair bandana, "What the fuck!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you Kikyo?" asked Sango, a smile appearing onto her face.

Kagome groaned and pulled herself off the floor, "Sango, what's the big idea. It's like five in the morning!"

"I know, we need to claim the lake before the boys do. This actually might be kind of fun, and plus I have a plan." she replied.

Rin grumbled, "Idon'tcareaboutyourstupidplan."

"What? I didn't catch that." glared Sango.

The other girls, Kikyo, Shiroi, Kanna, Kagura, and all them went back to sleep. Sango, Rin, Kirara, Ayame, and Kagome got dressed. 

**Lake**

When they finally got to the very end of the trail, they soaked up the scene. The lake was beautiful. There was a sloping tree that hung over the lake. A rope hung over the river from the tree as well. Rin put her bucket, of specials, down and gasped,

"It's awesome."

"Look it has a slid." pointed Shiroi.

There indeed was a slide. It was dark red and very high up. Kagome gulped loudly,

"Uh, I'll pass on that."

"Aw come on Kagome!" protested Sango. "It'll be fun."

She shook her head, "No, I'm not getting on that thing."

"Last one in is the first to get on the slide!" called Ayame, taking off her shirt and shorts before running toward the rope.

Kagome was right behind Ayame. Ayame grabbed the rope, swung for a while before letting go. She surfaced and called,

"The waters great! Come on in guys!"

Kagome climbed up onto the slumped over tree and looked down. Sango and the others swung on the rope as Ayame had did. Soon all were in the water. All except Kagome. 

Rin called,

"Something wrong Kagome! I thought you were suppose to love water!"

"I'm getting there, don't rush me." huffed Kagome, looking down at the water.

They looked at her waiting. Soon as Kagome slipped off the tree, they heard guy voices. Sango groaned soon as Kagome went under,

"Why did they have to come out here!"

"Morning ladies." smirked Miroku. "Would it bother you if we joined you."

Sango glared, "So long as you keep your hands to yourself."

"You have my word." he smiled.

Shiroi looked around, "Um, guys, is it just me or has Kagome not come up yet."

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha. "She trying to get us back for scaring the hell out of her?"

Sango glared, "She forgave ME for that, but I don't know about you."

"Okay! Search for Kagome!" yelled Ayame, looking around concerned.

When everyone looked at Rin, they stayed staring because she'd gone pale,

"I don't think that'll be a problem."

A head began to rise from the water. She was very pale now, her hair was over her face, she looked ghostly. Shiroi blinked,

"Kagome?"

Kagome pulled back her hair to reveal her face. Her eyes were closed. Black veins were visible on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and they were the same color they always were. Still, something was different.

Kagome looked like she was putting her hands on a wooden floor as she put them flat on the water. She rose up and stood on the water. Her face was more unemotional then Sesshomaru's. Rin screamed,

"Kagome! Knock it off, you're scaring me!"

"That's not Kagome." spoke Sesshomaru. "Yes, it's her body, but she's been completely possessed by a water nymph or something. Deva's aren't welcome in open waters. Water nymphs love to play tricks, so I suggest you all get out of the water."

Kagome laughed, "You think you know everything about water nymphs do you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. There was something wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it. She knelt down to the water, and stuck her finger into it. Her hair turned blood red and her eyes were now black. Shiroi yelled,

"That's not Kagome! Kagome's still in there! She was just putting us off!" 

Inuyasha took off his shirt, climbed onto the tree, and dived into the water. When everyone looked back for the girl, she was gone. 

**Underwater**

Inuyasha looked around, shadows were swimming all around him. He then saw Kagome. Her eye's were glowing silver, and she was trying to get the water nymph's to let go of her. They had her every limb.

He glared and swam deeper. Inuyasha kicked one of them. They glared at him and swam away. Yelling that he'd regret interfering. Inuyasha took Kagome by the waist and swam to the surface. 

Once they surfaced, Inuyasha hurried and swam to land. Sango yelled,

"Kagome! Are you alright! Say something!"

"I'm fine!" yelled Kagome, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes.

Rin bit her lower lip, "Why do you look so pissed off."

"Cause I'm going to kick their-"yelled Kagome, stomping back toward then water.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist, "Are you going to actually go back there and lose again."

"I didn't lose! I was almost free until you came! I didn't ask for your help!" yelled Kagome, not noticing his hand around her waist.

Ayame crossed her arms, "Think Inuyasha'll win now?"

"No." glared Sango. "Kagome's going to when."

Kagome yelled, "Would you two shut up already!"

"What's going on here?" came a feminine voice.

Shiroi smiled, "Oh hey Sakamae, I didn't expect any adults to be up yet."

"You know this is a off-limits lake right?" she asked, glancing at Kagome.

Shiroi shrugged, "What else is there a huge body of water at?"

"North of here. Not a far walk." she answered, looking at Kagome again.

Kagome gathered her stuff and started to walk away. Sango looked at Kagome then at Sakamae,

"Is something wrong? What happened yesterday…Kagome was acting weird. Did it have to do with the talk you two had?"

"She didn't want to listen to me." she sighed. "Kagome's afraid to know the truth."

Ayame asked, "Why is your last name the same as Kagome's?"

"You won't find out before Kagome." smiled Sakamae, her smile identical to Kagome's. "Have a nice day."

She turned and left. Shiroi crossed her arms,

"Is it just me or dos she look a lot like Kagome?"

Everyone looked at each other as if thinking the exact same thing. They all shook their head,

"Nah."

**Meanwhile…**

Sakamae made her way down the path, following behind Kagome. Sakamae spoke,

"Kagome, please, let me speak."

"I don't know you, I don't _want_ to know you, and can you please leave me alone!" yelled Kagome.

Sakamae sighed, "Ryoma would want you to know this Kagome. Can you at least tell me your connection between you and my sister."

"My mother, Chisato, we have no connection. She's a drunk and I hate her." she hissed.

Sakamae whispered, "Your mother?"

"Yes." retorted Kagome, picking up her pace.

She whispered, "He didn't tell you."

"Whose he and what didn't he tell me?" asked Kagome, stopping and turning around.

Sakamae had tears in her eyes, "Are you willing to listen to me? Just please, listen."

"I don't want to listen." she replied. "I've spent ten years morning over my father and brothers death! There's nothing you can possibly tell me that'll make things better."

She shook her head, "You're right, it might not make things right but please…you deserve to know. You can't keep hiding from things you're afraid of. You have to stand up to it."

"I," started Kagome, "fine…what do I have to lose anyway?"

Sakamae nodded, "First, Chisato isn't your mother."

"What?" asked Kagome, confusion in her voice. 

Sakamae smiled, "She's my half sister. Anyway, years ago, I was only thirteen and your father was fifteen. I had a horrible life. Horrible parents, no friends, no money, completely nothing. Then a new guy came to Cape Stonebridge. He was the most handsome guy I ever seen before. My father forbid me to date any person, I'd told him he hadn't have to worry about that."

"Is this guy my dad?" asked Kagome.

She nodded, "Yes. Ryoma Gushiken. Before I knew it, a whole year had passed. He hadn't noticed poor girl Sakamae Jole. The girl with abusive father and the drunken mother. When I realized I wasn't good enough, I cried. I cried so much that I couldn't anymore.

"When a Monday came, I looked a complete mess. The students knew I was always pale, but then they saw me that day. Red eyes, paler than ever. Just plain ill, and I WAS sick."

They arrived at the other lake. It's water was super clear. You could see the smooth pebbles in the water. Kagome and Sakamae sat down in the cool sand, and let the water reach their toes. Kagome was interested in her story and wanted to know the rest. 

Sakamae continued,

"Then it happened. Ryoma noticed me. Obviously, he never seen someone so pale, someone so sick before. Though still he managed to gape at me like I was some type of goddess or something. I didn't have the strength to blush or smile. I felt so sick I gave up.

"Then at lunch when the nastiest girls in school crowded me at my area during Lunch Gathering, I felt suffocated. I'm a Deva and I didn't focus on controlling them, ever. It got out of control. Ryoma showed up and…he…he hugged me."

"Wow." mused Kagome, visualizing it in her head. "Keep going."

She giggled then nodded, "One of those girls were completely in love with Ryoma and I guessed she saw how he looked at me that day and wanted to get back at me for just looking the way I did to him. 

"Anyway, after school he took me to his place because I had fainted while walking with him. When I woke up, I was in a guest room in his huge house. This room was no ordinary though. It was really special. His mother came soon as I awoke with some water."

"Let me guess, so for the next two years you guys started to date?" asked Kagome.

Sakamae nodded, "Yes, after a few weeks of course. I think it was a month or two. We then started to date. I was truly, deeply in love with him and I'd do anything for him. He did the same. My sister, Chisato, always seemed to get in the way though. Ryoma looked at her weird on my fifteenth birthday.

"I simply pushed it aside, trying not to worry about it. So then the biggest thing of my life happened."

"What?" she asked, looking at Sakamae wide-eyed.

Sakamae continued, "Well, we went to Ryoma's parent's house. They weren't home, and we…kissed. Then thing's got-

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Kagome, shock in her eyes. "You were only fifteen."

She nodded, "Yes, I was only fifteen, but I loved your father so much. He asked me if I wanted to and I did. I wasn't scared despite the fact it was my first time. Ryoma was gentle with me, and if I wanted to stop he'd stop. He was the sweetest guy ever."

"Whoa." blinked Kagome. "Wish I met a guy like that."

She laughed, "I didn't always think he was sweet. We got in arguments. Some were really stupid. Once we got in a argument over why I opened his milk carton for him. He said I was babying him and whatnot."

"He started it?" asked Kagome.

Sakamae nodded, "He was always the one to start the arguments! When I met your father, I made many friends. Izayoi, InuTaisho, Takara, Mitsuo, and others. Izayoi said the same thing you said so many times it drove me mad.

"She had a great guy right under her nose and she didn't even notice. InuTaisho, sadly, acted exactly like Inuyasha when he was his age. Izayoi was the new girl in school and he wanted to win her heart. Eventually they fell for each other."

"What are you saying?" glared Kagome, wondering how she found out about the bet…Kagome knew Sakamae knew about the bet.

She laughed, "Nothing, nothing."

"Right," murmured Kagome, "anyway go on."

Sakamae nodded with a smile, "Right, anyway, so we did you know what. I didn't regret it and neither did he. So two months passed. I had started to feel sick the month before but ignored it. 

"Izayoi and Takara began to get worried about me. They, when I say they I mean Takara and Izayoi, planned a sleep over. At Izayoi's place. We talked. They started to ask me why Ryoma was acting so protective of me now. He never had been so protective before and I hadn't noticed.

"They also asked why I almost fainted in training and why I rushed off the bathroom every thirty minutes after I ate something."

"Y.you were pregnant!" exclaimed Kagome.

She nodded, "Yes, I was, and soon as they completed their questioning it got real quiet. I began to freak out. Izayoi's mother allowed us to go to the store to buy some 'snacks' 

"When we came back, her parents were to bed, that's what they planned. Her mother always loved to check what we got. Anyway, we went upstairs with a few snacks and a pregnancy test.

"I took the test. A while later, I looked at the thing. It was positive." (Also, Izayoi's father isn't alive. He died a long time ago, and her mother's name is Tai.)

"Wow." repeated Kagome for the millionth time during this story. "Then what?"

Sakamae sighed, "I broke down crying of course. I was horrified! I admitted to Izayoi and Takara that me and Ryoma took it to another level. They started screaming at me saying 'oh my gosh! Why didn't you use protection!' and 'Gods Mae, you're only fifteen!'

"I knew all those things and I didn't expect this to happen. When it finally really sunk in, I wanted to die. I realized soon as my parents found out…they'd sure to literally kill me. My mother would just stare while my father beat the life out of me. I cried louder and louder. They couldn't quiet me down and I wouldn't calm down.

"Eventually my pathetic crying woke Tai, Izayoi's mother. She stormed into the room. Looking around concerned. Takara and Izayoi were hugging me. They finally realized it wasn't the child inside me that frightened me but something way more."

"Hm." nodded Kagome, nothing really clicking in yet.

She sighed and went on, "I told Tai. She was angry, very angry. I got an hour speech about how my life would be hard and horrible. I then admitted to her about my parents. I was sorry that I angered Tai but when she heard that story she blew a feud.

"I begged her not to do anything rash, for she'd be hurt. She then calmed. Tai was going to support me through this pregnancy and I thanked her more than a million times. What I worried about was how I was going to hide this from my parents."

"Weren't you worried about how you were going to tell my dad?" she asked, still not thinking about whom the child actually was.

Sakamae smiled, "I was nervous and scared but I knew I had to tell him. So on the last day of school, I took him to our favorite place. The StoneBridge. No one ever went onto that bridge and there was something enchanted about the water below. We never were able to put our finger on it, but anyway. I told him."

"How'd he react!" she exclaimed, excited to know. (I bet you all are like, WTF Kagome…hellllloooo? Any brain in your head today?)

Sakamae laughed, "Believe it or not he didn't faint. He picked me up and started spinning me around until I had to throw up. Literally. I didn't expect him to be this happy. Then I HAD to tell him the truth about all the scars he asked about. My parents.

"Of course he wasn't happy at all but promised me he wouldn't do anything. For his own safety. So we spent the whole day, talking about whether it'd be a girl or boy and names. We stayed until sunset. He told me he loved me and forever would and I told him the same. 

"Our tears fell into the mysterious water below."

"That's so beautiful. I wish I could've asked about his previous relationships. So where is your daughter/son. Which did you have?" asked Kagome.

Sakamae laughed, "Before I say what I want freely, I should tell the bad ending first. The reason I cried before you yesterday."

"I hate bad endings." she pouted.

Sakamae nodded, "As do I. Anyway, believe it or not, my parents didn't SEE that I was pregnant. My mother called me fat and my dad called me ugly. Neither expected a thing. I thanked Kami a thousand times over for the drugs that made their brain cells so blah!"

"So blah?" asked Kagome, blinking.

She laughed, "Please, no comment. So I had my baby. She had the eyes of her father and my eyes. Ryoma was overjoyed, as was I. We believed we'd live together forever. Thank the gods, her birth was on the beginning of summer."

Kagome's eyes scrunched up, something was dawning on her and she hadn't quite reached it. Sakamae continued,

"For a month, I stayed with your father. Then a emergency happened while we were on Cape Stonebridge. He told me he HAD to leave immediately. I told him it was okay and I'd just go to my place. I was certain my parents weren't home.

"So we split. I went home. My sweet little girl was asleep when I got there. I entered a house of smoke. There before me stood my mother. When she caught sight of her she started screaming. Yelling for my father, tears in her eyes. 

"I felt everything end. I tried, really I did try to run away. He was to fast. My father took my baby from me, handing her to my mother and beat me until I was unconscious. I tried to fight him, I couldn't. I was weak under his gaze. My fear of him never failed.

"When I awoke, my baby was gone. I wasn't in Cape Stonebridge. I begged my mother, while my father was out, where did he take my baby. I sobbed, broke things and then I grabbed a knife. I put it to her neck. I wasn't kidding anymore. I didn't care anymore. She told me that he gave her to her father. 

"I was happy and sad. She told me nothing else. I…I did something I didn't expect I'd ever do. My mother started saying I was a whore and a bitch. That my father had already had a plan ready to kill my child, Ryoma, and…my sister baby. Ryoma betrayed me, I realized that, and I was broken.

"I was angry. I blacked out. When I came to my senses, my mother was dead. Blood…everywhere. That's when I ran. I was taken in by a kind couple, and now Kagome…I yell you the details."

Tears were in Kagome's eyes. She already knew by now. Half of it at least. Sakamae spoke the hidden truth,

"Kagome, you're my baby…my daughter. Chisato isn't your mother. I am. I don't know what happened to you after that. I had to stay in hiding, it wasn't safe for me to try to find out life. I really tried, but failed miserably. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you. I know you had a horrible life-

"A.all this time," started Kagome, cutting her off, her voice cracking, "my father always pretended to love me. He betrayed you and had Souta by your sister! That bastard!"

Sakamae shook her head, "No, he did love you, and I don't know exactly what happened. Chisato was very sly and I loathed her a lot."

"You're my mother." whispered Kagome, looking at her with tear filled eyes.

She placed her cool hand on Kagome's cheek, "Yes…and I'll never let anything hurt you again. I'm so sorry."

"Mom!" exclaimed Kagome, wrapping her arms around the young woman, sobbing into her shoulder. 

Sakamae felt her heart soar when Kagome called her that. She hugged Kagome to her and also cried. They were finally reunited and nothing was going to tear them apart. Never again.

**Please Review! Sorry for all the explaining but I really didn't want to do a flashback. I hope you all are crying like I am! -sniff, sniff- Anyway, I'll update soon as possible.**


	12. Make That A Double Daring Bet

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Twelve: Make That A Double Daring Bet

--

"Where is she! It's almost sunset now!" grumbled Sango, pacing. "Do you think that Sakamae lady killed her?"

Shiroi glared, "Don't say that!"

"Keh," snorted Inuyasha, "I'm sure she's fine."

Sango glared at Inuyasha, "Where in the hell did the other girl's disappear too and why are you 'men' here!"

"Kikyo and her minions are still out somewhere. As for Naraku's HUGE family…I have no idea." replied Rin.

The door opened before Sango could respond. Kagome stepped inside and looked at them. She asked,

"Why are 'they' here?"

"Kagome! Have you been crying! What happened!" gaped Sango, rushing over to her.

Kagome smiled, "The weirdest thing just happened."

"What! Did that lady hurt you!"

Shiroi glared at Sango. Kagome shook her head and smiled,

"She's my mother."

"SAY WHAT!" yelled everyone except Sesshomaru.

She nodded, "Yeah, she's my mother."

"How!?" gaped Kirara.

Kagome sat on her bed, It's a long emotional roller-coaster/tragic/romantic story."

"Oh! A bedtime story!" squealed Rin, plopping onto Kagome's bed.

The other girls sat on Kagome's bed and looked at her waiting. Kagome rolled her eyes and gave them the full version of what happened. Even the guys wanted the answer to this mystery and ended up listening. When Kagome finished, Rin was sobbing,

"Oh my gosh Kagome! How could that bastard rip them apart like that!"

"Same thing I was thinking." muttered Kagome. "Tomorrow we're going to talk some more. I get to tell my horrid life to her. Starting at age five."

Shiroi was shocked, "That'll explain why you look like her and why you're a D.N.N."

"If my mother was a D.N.N. than what was my father?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru answered, "I'm sure your mother will be willing to answer that for you tomorrow."

He straightened himself and headed toward the hut's door. Rin shot up,

"Fluffy! Wait!"

Sango escorted the protesting Miroku out, and Ayame followed Kouga out. Kirara got a look from Inuyasha, and glared,

"My monies on Kagome, there's no way I'm leaving."

"Oh just come on! I have to tell you something anyway." huffed Shiroi, taking Kirara's hand. "Oh and Kagome, yell if you blush, okay?"

Kagome frowned and watched them go. She looked over at Inuyasha and asked,

"Need something?"

"How are you?" he asked.

Kagome zoned out for a long time before finally exclaiming,

"Oh! I'm sorry, I think my hears are playing tricks on me!"

"Just answer the question." he grumbled, walking over to her.

Kagome shrugged, "I still feel a little shocked by this whole discovery. I still feel like my father may have betrayed me and my mom. Still, she told me we don't know the whole story so we should conceal our anger until it's explained.

"If that ever happens."

"I'm not surprised your mother killed her own mother." murmured Inuyasha.

She glared, "If you call her any name, you'll regret it."

"I'm not, jeez. Did you not hear what I said?" he asked. "I would've tracked the father down next."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You don't understand."

"How do I not understand?" he asked.

Kagome crossed her arms, "You've lived all your life with loving parents, brother, sister…nothing to wound you. Nothing horrible ever happened in your life before."

"You're wrong." glared Inuyasha.

She glared back, "What? Did you break a claw off and had to get surgery or something?"

"Shut up!" he growled, pushing Kagome into the wall. "You should be lucky that you weren't constantly bugged about what you are. My mother had to suffer because of me and it killed me."

Kagome looked up at him,

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a half breed, remember? My mother was tormented for years and still is. Even though my father protects all of us and loves me…it just doesn't seem like it. Every house we ever lived in was burned down." he replied. "At least you had your stupid darkness to protect you."

Kagome looked at him for a long time, "I…I…"

"Save it." he retorted, letting his hand drop to his side. "Next time, don't be so sure about another persons life before you really get to know them."

With that said, he left. Kagome watched him leave, when he was gone, she sighed.

**Next Day- Dawn**

"Are you ready to tell me your side of the story?" asked Sakamae, both of them once again sitting by the lake.

Kagome nodded, "It's not really special you know."

"I bet you it is." she smiled. "Go on."

Kagome nodded, "On my third birthday, Dad came to pick me up from my _**mother's**_ place. She, as always, didn't care. Whenever Dad looked at her, something would flick through his eyes. Like anger, regret, betrayal.

"I was little, so I ignored it. Anyway, on the first day of being in Tokyo, we were at the park. I met Sango Genda there. She was my friend for the whole two years I was there. Anyway, two years passed and I'm still staying with him.

"We were at a festival and a man gave me a journal. It had golden letters on it that read Infinity. My dad was to busy looking around to notice anything. He seemed edgy that day. I didn't understand."

"It may have been partly because of the Devotee." whispered Sakamae, deep in thought as Kagome told the story.

She continued, "When we went back to Dad's house, he got a phone call. It was really short. Next thing I know, he's grabbing me and Souta. Putting us into his car and racing for the border. He got another phone call, it was on his cell. I thought the person was…Chisato…but it wasn't. It was someone else.

"I didn't understand. He started yelling at her. Saying things about a PC and that it'd get destroyed if she tried anything. I was getting really scared. Souta began crying. That's when those men, that came out of nowhere. His car was hit and it swerved when something black ran past it. The men stood there, impassive. He was cursing and trying to crank the car up, it wouldn't. He gave me a black box, said how much he l.loved me and Souta. Then…the car jerked again.

"The car fell off the bridge and into the water below. When I woke, I was in the hospital. Or whether a place that looked like a hospital."

"You never seen him after that?" asked Sakamae, her eyes filled with tears.

She shook her head, "No, I asked everyone. They said that he and my brother were dead."

"The box, what was in the box?" asked Sakamae, wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Also, what bridge were you on."

Kagome looked down into her lap, "Inside the box was a choker. There was a black pansy on it. He called me his black pansy, because of my hair. It's blacker than most. Just like yours."

"Have you ever worn it?" asked Sakamae.

She shook her head, "No, it brings back to many painful memories."

"I see." nodded Sakamae. "The bridge?"

Kagome answered, "Stonebridge."

"Oh thank god." breathed Sakamae, letting out a sigh of relief.

Kagome was confused, "Wait, what?"

"Kagome, he's-

A chuckle came, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…can you not follow the rules Sakamae?"

They both snapped their heads around to see a man, in a uniform. Sakamae stood, keeping Kagome behind her,

"What rule?"

"You're not allowed to associate with any of them." he boomed.

She glared, "This is my daughter."

"Your daughter?" he repeated, eyes wide.

Kagome looked at the brown bag on the mans back. It was obviously filled with a lot of junk, at the top a black book was there. It had Infinity written on it, just as her own, but in red. Kagome asked,

"Where did you get that book?"

"That's private information." he snarled, stuffing the book deeper into his bag.

Sakamae took Kagome's hand, "Let's go."

The man didn't call for them to come back, instead, he took out his cell phone, a smirk appearing onto his face.

**Back At The Girl's Hut**

"See."

Sakamae took the book from Kagome, eyes wide. Sango asked,

"It's just a journal, right? What else could it be?"

"These are the demon PC's." answered Sakamae. "The kind that couldn't be given to any Devotee or any close to the King himself."

Kagome asked, "I've been writing in it for twelve years now."

"Whatever you write into this book is given to the one's against the Devotee and their king. If any teacher were to see this, they'd have to right to take in you in. Even kill you if they wanted." explained Sakamae.

Rin gaped, "Against the King? Who?"

"I'm not sure yet." she replied. "Forget I said any of this. Just let me handle it. Kagome, I need to take this off your hands for now. Okay?"

Kagome nodded. Sakamae stood,

"I'll see you all in a few days. I need to do some research."

"Mom, what about-

She cut her off, "We'll talk about that later. Besides, there's not much to tell without the answers to all the questions."

"First," started Kagome, "tell me…if you were the Deva, then what was my dad?"

Sakamae smiled, "Your father's a demon."

"What type of 'demon' ?" she asked.

Sakamae smiled, "A Draco rex Cristatus."

"Really!" exclaimed Sango, Ayame, Kirara, and Rin.

Kagome blinked, "A draco what now?"

"A Draco rex Cristatus. A.k.a. Great Earth Dragon." she explained.

Kagome stuttered, "A..a..a..a..a…d.d.d.dragon! How! I've never seen him do any earth dragon activity."

"He likes to stay concealed. Like InuTaisho, and Sesshomaru…they conceal their true form."

Kagome shrieked, "SO I CAME FROM A EGG!"

"No, no." sighed Sakamae. "You came from within me. If it was vice versa, then yes."

She asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"If I were the dragon and your father the Deva, then you would've been born from a egg. You got more Deva blood then Dragon blood anyway."

Kagome shivered, "Creepy."

"I'll be back in a couple of days. First," she said while opening the hut door, "promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

They all nodded, hands crossed behind their backs. Once she was gone, Kagome collapsed onto her bed,

"This is weirder than weird."

"Well, you spent fifteen years not knowing about this." shrugged Shiroi. "I'm not surprised."

She laid back, "Gee thanks."

"Aren't you guys sort of curious about this whole thing?" asked Ayame.

Shiroi nodded, "Yeah. There's a piece to the puzzle. Know what? I say we _help_ Sakamae with this mystery. I dare you all to join me."

"This is more like a double dare." grumbled Kagome, not liking this, her insides turned.

Sango smirked, "Make that a double daring bet."

"Another bet!" exclaimed Kagome. "Don't I already have to deal with one!"

Shiroi shrugged, "This one won't kill you."

"That's what you think." she replied.

Sango stood, "Here's the bet! I bet you all that Ochida is planning to wipe Cape Stonebridge out somehow and make Tokyo for humans only. We'll be slaves or something like that."

"I doubt it." sighed Rin, shaking her head at Sango's prediction. "I bet that the journal is a PC that has a very dangerous secret to it."

Ayame shrugged, "Yeah, sure, it'll have a secret but I think that's like only the beginning half of what's going on. I bet that Ochida is doing some type of experiment! You know! Totally sci-fi!"

"You watch way to much TV." murmured Kirara, looking at her claws. "I bet completely nothing is happening. At least not yet. Not until something in Kagome's family is discovered."

Shiroi did a 'ok' wave to her bet, "That's kind of in between the whole thing. I bet that his has all to do with family, love, revenge, and hatred. Like all the stories in books are like. It's always like that."

"Hm." shrugged Kagome. "I just think there's a quiet battle going on and that there, indeed, is a mystery about that journal. I bet it has to do with my mother's father and her family. Something hasn't been discovered yet…but it will be, sooner than any of us want."

Sango shrugged as well, "Sure, I guess, but I don't think that's quite it. Anyway, what's the if I win-if you lose gift?"

"If I win, you all of to do my homework for a month and a half." smirked Shiroi.

Rin sighed, "You're lazy, just like your brother. Anyway, if I win, you all have to follow InuTaisho like fan girls."

"WHAT!" yelled Shiroi. "HELLO! THAT'S MY DAD!"

She shrugged, "You better hope I don't win then."

"Okay, that's just weird, but it's not something I'll cry over doing." stated Sango.

Rin laughed, Oh, so when you have to burst into his bathroom while he's showering not something you'll beg me to take back?"

"Oh you're evil." they all glared.

Sango huffed, "Whatever. You won't win anyway. So! If I win you all have to save my butt from Miroku whenever he tries to stock me."

"Yay! We get to slap him!" cheered Shiroi.

She shook her head, "Nope, you all have to dog pile him. I'll feel sorry for whomever get's groped. Also, you CAN'T hit him when he does. That's my job."

"That's so dumb!" exclaimed Ayame and Kirara.

Sango smiled, "I know!"

"Gr. Well! If I win, you all have to get drunk then go home so you can get busted and grounded for who knows how long." smirked Ayame, sticking her tongue at Sango, who hated getting her father upset.

Kirara shot up from her bed, "If I win, you all have to eat cat food!"

The room fell quiet and everyone looked at Kirara as though she'd gone insane. She shrugged,

"I couldn't think of anything else and beside…it'll be funny while I'm recording it."

"If I win," started Kagome, "you all have to madly kiss a boy in front of your parents, or get caught doing it. When you get caught, you have to be in an embarrassing position. You have to let me record it too."

They all shot up and yelled, "THAT'S WHY YOU'RE IN WHAT YOU'RE IN NOW!"

"What?" blinked Kagome.

Ayame glared, "I can't wait to see your face when you walk into Inuyasha's dark/creepy apartment. Who knows what'll happen, maybe a rat with crawl over your foot."

"HEY!" yelled Kagome. "He's NOT going to win!"

They all fell over laughing at Kagome's angry face. A idea click in Shiroi head,

"Despite the fact I voted for you, there's still a chance he'll win. Anyway, I can't wait to see your face when-"

She whispered it into Kagome's ear. Kagome turned blood red,

"What! There's not way I'm doing that! Wha.what the hell!"

"Oh right." laughed Sango, rolling her eyes. "So you weren't saying Inuyasha's name in your sleep last night?"

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, "WHAT!"

"It's true. You were all sweaty." laughed Ayame. "We were laughing our asses off!"

Kagome shook her head, "You're lying!"

"No we're not!" laughed Shiroi. "You were like, 'damn Inuyasha's sexy' "

Kagome did something she totally didn't expect to do. She fell over, landing on her face. Their laughing intensified. They laughed so hard they were coughing and gagging. Shiroi was banging on the wooden floor, barely managing to let out what came next,

"Oh! Oh! Remember when she started kissing the pillow!"

"AHAHAHA!" laughed Sango, her laugh pitching higher than the others.

Kagome glared at them, not hearing the noise coming from outside, and stormed toward the hut door. She swung it opened, managing to trip over her foot and falling down the stairs. Kagome let out a scream.

The others ran to the door. Kagome was expecting to hit the ground, but to arms had caught her. She looked up to see two amused amber eyes. Kagome turned blood red, finally realizing they were inches away and breathed out,

"Damn."

Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kirara, Shiroi all fell down the steps. They were laughing all the way down the stairs. 'Owies' could be heard and 'did you hear what she said, my side, my side' was heard as well. Kagome yanked away from the laughing Inuyasha, glared at the cracking up guys-Sesshomaru was smirking-then going back into the hut. Slamming the door behind her, locking it, and putting her earphones into her ear.

She glared, not planning to let them back in.

**Please Review!**


	13. Once You’re In, You Won’t Get Out

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Thirteen: Once You're In, You Won't Get Out

--

"Kagome, please open the door!" yelled Sango, banging on the door.

No answer came from inside. Rin huffed, holding her side,

"Let's go to that other lake for a while, give her time to cool off."

"Wait until I get back in there, "laughed Shiroi, "she'll regret locking us out."

Sango giggled, "That was hilarious."

"What exactly happened?" asked the smirking Inuyasha. "All I heard was 'oh! Oh! Remember when she was kissing the pillow!'"

Shiroi laughed, "Kagome was dreaming about you."

"Oh really?" he asked, his smirk widening. "Details please."

They explained about her getting all sweaty, saying he was hot, and kissing the pillow. Inuyasha fell over laughing. This was beyond funny once you thought about it. Sesshomaru's lip looked like it was trembling, but he shook his head and sighed. Kouga laughed,

"Whoa."

"Are you sure?" asked Miroku, wide eyed.

They nodded. Kouga smirked,

"Ha! You all are going to lose the bet!"

"When are you planning to start your job Inuyasha?" asked Ayame, elbowing him.

He smirked, "Now that I know this, I'm starting tonight."

"Tonight!" they exclaimed.

Inuyasha cackled, "Oh yeah."

"This is going to get real interesting." laughed Ayame and Rin.

Shiroi glared, "I'm not losing this bet, so be prepared to have to put-offs."

"You're on." challenged Inuyasha.

**Later That Night**

"I can't believe you pushed me into that water!" growled Shiroi, storming back toward the hut.

Inuyasha laughed, "You should've shut you mouth."

"I didn't do anything wrong." she pouted, flopping her silver hair so she could smacking Inuyasha with it.

Inuyasha glared at her and wiped at his wet cheek. Sango rolled her eyes,

"Kagome's probably asleep about now. Should be easy to get in. Also, Inuyasha what are you planning?"

"Like I'm going to tell someone on Kagome's side." he snorted.

They all walked in silence, when the hut came into view, everyone picked up their pace. The hut door was broken, the screen door had literally been ripped off, and a swinging light was flickering inside.

Everyone ran into the hut to see Kagome back up against the wall, by a man in a uniform. She was glaring at him, a cut on her lip and a bruise on her cheek. Neither heard the others come in. The Devotee man hissed,

"I'm going to ask you one last time, where is it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." hissed Kagome, wincing when he tightened his grip on her throat and leaned closer to her unusually red lips.

The man growled, "You'll regret fighting for survival after that accident."

The 'man' looked no older than 17. He had long red/black hair and grey eyes. Kagome glared back at him,

"You're going to regret joining the Devotee."

"Kagome, do you think you scare me. Your damn Deva powers won't effect me. You were always scared and you'll continue being so until you die. Which may be sooner than you expect." he growled.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes seem to loose their spark,

"Yes, I am scared, but I refuse to go down without a fight."

Hajime leaned so close to her face, everyone was sure he was to kiss her. He was grabbed from behind. Hajime was thrown back, crashing into the wall opposite side of the hut. Inuyasha stood before him, growling,

"You bastard, who do you think you are coming in here. Don't you dicks have some type of rule about causing harm to us…when we HAVEN'T done anything. I won't hesitate to tie your ass down, and press that button over there."

His eyes flashed silver, and he swung his leg. Knocking Inuyasha off his feet, sending him into the ground. The boy jumped up with only his legs, then glared at Kagome,

"Until then…Kagome."

He disappeared into the night. Kagome was glaring at the door, rubbing her neck. Sango ran to Kagome's side,

"Kagome! Are you alright! What happened!"

Rin went to Kagome's side. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha as Miroku helped him up, simply shaking his head. Inuyasha glared,

"Say something and I'll cut your head off."

He looked at his half brother impassive, before looking back at Kagome. Kirara looked around the wrecked hut, shocked. Shiroi glared,

"What happened!"

"What does it look like happened? I was attacked by a member from the Devotee." huffed Kagome, standing up herself.

Shiroi glared at Kagome, "Why?"

"The PC." answered Kagome. "They know I possess it, or use to. Before my mother took it with her. Without doubt they'll go searching for her. Wherever she is."

Kagome walked over to a box on the floor. She picked it up, and opened it. Inside still lay the choker her father gave her. He tried to steal it. What for? Ayame asked,

"Kagome…can we have the full version."

"Okay, it happened maybe twenty minutes ago…I began to doze off."

_Kagome's head bobbed as she fought sleep. She had begun to get an uneasy feeling. Like something would happen. She shook her head, took out her earphones, and put her MP3 player away. _

_She got her pjs and took a quick shower. Once out, she got dressed in mini black shorts and a black tank top. Her hair still wet. Kagome climbed into the warm bed and dozed off. Not fighting any longer._

_Sleep took over her and not three minutes later, the door was broke down. Kagome sat up fast, scanning the dark room. She spoke,_

"_Is someone there! Who is it!"_

"_It is me, Hajime. I'm here for the PC. Which I know you have." came a male voice. _

_Kagome stood from her bed, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Sure you do, otherwise how would you have known about that book you saw on one of my partners." he replied, walking into the moonlight._

_Kagome glared, "Look, I was just curious about it."_

"_Let's do a little memory quiz shall we, obviously you don't remember me." he smiled, walking up to her, and taking her chin._

_Kagome stood deadly still, looking at him for a long while,_

"_I don't know you."_

"_Of course not," he smirked now, "it was about five years ago, was it not? You wanted to forget me and not count the kiss I gave you. My father dated your mother, Chisato, for a while now. Making Momoko, was it?"_

_Kagome's eyes widened, "Hajime Bunrakuken?"_

"_Is it all coming back to you?" asked Hajime, his long red/black hair cascading down his back, and his grey eyes as calm as she'd remembered them._

_She put her hands onto his chest as he stepped closer to her,_

"_Don't think about it."_

"_You're as beautiful as I remember." he whispered, leaning forward._

_Kagome stepped away, hitting the wall behind her, "I have no feelings for you."_

"_Don't feel disgusted, it's not like your mother married my father." he smirked._

_Kagome frowned in disgust, "Chisato isn't my mother."_

"_Who is then?" he asked, knowing in his eyes._

_Kagome hissed, "I'm not sure if I should tell you. You're apart of the Devotee now."_

"_My father forced me into becoming one of them, and to tell you the truth…I'm betraying them." he replied in a very low voice, hopping for none to hear. _

_Kagome whispered, "How are you betraying them?"_

"_I'm helping your father." answered Hajime._

_She gasped, "What! He's still alive-_

_She was cut off rudely as he captured her lips hungrily. Hajime pinned Kagome's hand to the wall behind her. Kagome reluctantly began to kiss him back. She pulled her hand, trying to pull away when she felt something cut her lip. He pulled away and licked his lips,_

"_Remember that."_

_Kagome turned red, looking at the guy she'd known for the while his father had stayed at her mother's apartment. He was probably the closest thing she had to a friend. Hajime smirked when Kagome didn't say anything._

_He once again captured her lips, yet this time more gently. Kagome pulled away shortly after and glared,_

"_I can't do this! You can't just come here and start kissing me! Why are you here!"_

"_I need to know where the PC is Kagome, your father needs to know." he replied._

_Kagome hissed quietly, "I don't know where it is! I told you that!"_

_He glared at her and the arguing began._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Pause right there!" exclaimed Shiroi. "You were making out with this Hajime guy!"

Sango glared at Kagome, "Why didn't you tell me you had a relationship with someone!"

"It wasn't 'exactly' a relationship." grumbled Kagome, absent mindedly licking the cut on her lip.

Rin was pink in the face, "Oh my gosh! Your life is like a book! It keeps getting better and better! I can tell he's not human, so what is he!"

"When we were younger, he told me he was a…a vampire, but I didn't believe him until now." grumbled Kagome.

Shiroi yelled, "He could've sucked your blood out! Out of your lip!"

"He can control himself, he has male neko in his blood, so he doesn't hunger for blood every hour of the day." murmured Kagome.

Inuyasha had his mouth in a scrunched up kind of way, growling, and having hands clenched. Kagome looked at him and blushed. Shiroi laughed,

"Aw…is wittle Inu jealous?"

"Oh shut up!" yelled Inuyasha. "I didn't think Kagome was a slut but now I'm getting the idea."

Kagome shot up, "How dare you call me that!"

"Well I did, so get over it!" he yelled back.

Kagome glared, eyes flashing, "Maybe I should hook up with Hajime and get him to kick your ass! Then the bet will definitely end!"

"Like that damn blood-sucker can beat me. He's not even considered a demon!" yelled Inuyasha.

She shot back hotly, "And you are!?"

The girl's gasped and ohed. Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing red. Sesshomaur grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder when he took a step toward Kagome. Kagome stood her ground, still glaring. He yelled at the top of her lungs, sounding demonic,

"You're cold Kagome and I hope you rot in hell!"

With that he left. Leaving her to eat his dust. Shiroi stormed in front of Kagome,

"I didn't expect someone like you to say something like that. Guess I was wrong."

She shook her head, turned, and left. Kagome felt guilt begin to rise up inside her. Sango was looking at Kagome, shocked and angry. Rin, Kirara, and Ayame were looking at her the same way. The guys shook their head and left. Kagome whispered,

"I-

The three girls shook their heads, and went to get ready for bed. Tears burned Kagome's eyes. She blinked several times when they shut the light out. How could she say something like that? Why has she been having these outraged outbursts? Like she did Momo.

Kagome climbed under her covers and sobbed silently. Sick of her horrid life and its lies.

**Please Review!**


	14. Trapped In The Middle

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Fourteen: Trapped In The Middle

--

The next day, it was raining. Kagome, despite she hadn't gone to sleep until way past midnight, was the first to wake. It was dawn, about a little past seven, and it was drizzling outside. Kagome put on a pair of black jeans, and a zip-up black jogging jacket with no undershirt. She put on her white Nickies, then grabbed her MP3 player and cell phone.

Kagome looked at her sleeping friends, then walked out the hut. The door still broken, making them having to sleep with the door open. She jumped down the steps then began to run down the sandy dirt road.

Kagome stopped running, and wiped sweat from her forehead. She stood before the boys hut, her heart pounding as she approached the window.

Kagome put her foot up on the AC generator that was on the side, and hauled toward the window. She peeked through the ashy window glass and spotted Inuyasha right beside the window. She looked down at the ground.

A single vine rose up to her, it slid under the window and pulled it up. It went into the room, dead silent, and tapped Inuyasha on the nose. He grumbled in his sleep and swiped at the vine.

It dodged his hand, moving back like a snake. Kagome grinded her teeth in frustration before tapping him on the nose again. This time Inuyasha growled and grabbed the vine. He opened his eyes, looked at it then at the window. She mouthed,

"We need to talk."

"Keh!" he snorted, shaking his head and turning away.

Kagome wiggled her, and the vine reacted to that and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist. It tugged toward the window. He growled, sat up, and hissed towards her,

"Knock it off."

"Please." she pleaded.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes then sighed heavily. The vine released him. He reluctantly put on his white shirt, black boxers still on, and climbed out the window. He jumped down and started walking down the path.

Kagome jumped off the AC generator and matched his pace. Once they were mid-way into the woods, he stopped, and turned toward her,

"What do you want?"

"Follow me." she sighed, avoiding the pissed off eyes.

They walked until they were at the lake. For some reason, Kagome loved looking out at the place. She sat down and patted the spot beside her. He grumbled then sat down, a good distance away from her.

She took a deep breath,

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry."

"Right, sure you didn't." he retorted.

Kagome looked down at her bare feet, "I don't have anything against half demons. I'm sort of a half demon myself, you know."

"You're more like a human with super powers." snorted Inuyasha, looking out into the waters.

She sighed, "I've been having these outbursts for no reason. The day we left from Cape Stonebridge, I yelled at Momo. I don't understand why I've been getting so angry."

"Hm." was all he said, not a care in the world.

Kagome looked down at her palms, tracing the lines on her right hand,

"You're not going to forgive me, are you?"

"You're lucky I didn't kill you," he grumbled, threateningly, "you're talking about outbursts, keh, once I hear someone even mention about what I am, I get pissed."

Kagome shrugged, "So be it then."

"What?" asked Inuyasha, looking over at her.

Kagome shook her head, tears burning her eyes. Would he actually try to kill her for one comment she made? None of it would've happened if he hadn't called her a slut. She didn't want to be called any of things people called her so-called mother.

She clenched her fist as her eyes flashed gold, shot up and yelled,

"Do you know what! I don't care! If you hadn't called me a slut, none of this would've happened!"

Inuyasha looked at her, one eyebrow raised. All he wanted was a repetition of what she said, and all the sudden she explodes. Inuyasha thought,

"_Guess she was right, she has been having outrageous flares."_

"Kagome," he started, standing up, towering over her, "calm down."

Kagome's eyes flashed gold again, "No! I won't calm down, you bastard!"

Inuyasha took a deep, calming breath. Obviously, what she said yesterday WAS sort of an accident. Something was wrong with her, and he realized that soon as he saw the gold seeping into her ash green eyes.

His eyes widened when the cut on her lip, that'd been there yesterday, all the sudden healed. Right before his eyes. Kagome's eyes flicked from a more darker green to gold. She closed her eyes and stumbled,

"Inuyasha, I-

With that little bit out, she fainted. Inuyasha caught her and sat down onto the grass. He shook her gently,

"Kagome! Are you alright?"

"What happened?" she muttered, coming back after a good five and a half minutes. (Yeah, that was fast.)

Inuyasha helped her sit up, "Should I start from your mood swing or answer your question?"

"Answer the question." she huffed, opening her eyes, once again they were ash green.

He answered, "You fainted. You were out for five minutes."

"Man." she murmured, all of it coming back. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to blow up on you like that."

Inuyasha smirked, "Forget it. Like you said, you wouldn't of said what you did if I hadn't called you a slut."

All she did was smile. They stared at each other for a while. When his smirk widened, Kagome glared,

"No! No!"

"What?" he asked, his smirk not falling.

She stood, "I'm not falling into your little trance."

"What trance?" he asked, standing up next.

Kagome glared, "The one you catch the girl's eye and like hypnotize them. The next thing you know, you and the girl are kissing. Not happening!"

"You'll fall into one of my traps," he whispered, leaning to whisper into her ear, "and trust me…I have plenty."

Kagome shivered when she felt his warm breath on her neck. She gasped loudly when she felt him nibble on her ear. She pushed him back, hard. Kagome was red, not blushing but fuming.

She sputtered,

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING MAN-WHORE! PUT YOU LIPS ON ME AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Is that a threat?" he asked, near to laughing.

Kagome growled, the wind picking up. A vine emerged from the ground, wrapping itself around Inuyasha. He tried to get the rope-tough vines off him,

"Get these things off me!"

"No," she yelled back, "I don't think I will, and to make things worse."

A vine exploded from the ground beside her, then went back under ground. She knelt down the ground, stuck her arm to the bottom of the whole, and pulled something out. Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha with like five, venomous Cottonmouth snakes. She put them all over the vines, and the crawled wherever the wanted. She looked at him and giggled,

"Have funny. Be a good doggy and not try to move to much. They bite. The more you move, the more he strikes. Toddles."

Kagome skipped away humming. Inuyasha started screaming,

"Kagome, you'll pay for this!"

She laughed evilly and continued skipping away. (Okay, Kagome can communicate with the snakes, and she told it not to strike him. You all should know she'd never put someone in harms way. Though she DID tell the snake to freak him out a bit. Lol.)

**Back At The Hut**

Kagome walked in, smiling. She kicked off her shoes and sat onto her bet. Rin asked flatly,

"Where were you?"

"With Inuyasha. He forgave me." she answered, looking at all the girls faces, Shiroi had came back. "I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me."

Sango cracked a smile, "It's okay."

"Huh?" blinked Kagome. "That fast?"

Shiroi sighed, "Izayoi told us some 'things' that got you off the hook, so yeah."

"Yeah, she asked if you just stared yelling, and yes you did. She told us the dragon blood, within you, triggers when you get upset. So your temper is unpredictable." explained Ayame.

Kagome nodded, "So that's what it is."

"So," smiled Kirara, "what did you and Inuyasha talk about?"

Rin nodded, "After what happened, I wouldn't think he'd let you come back here alone."

Kagome smirked sinisterly. Shiroi's eyes widened when she realized Kagome did something naughty, VERY naughty,

What did you do!"

"I was 'trying' to be funny and I taught him a lesson." she answered, shrugging.

Shiroi shot up from her bed, "I got to see this!"

"Hey!" called Kagome, following barefoot. "Let's get the guys first."

**Back At The Lake**

Hey guys had also forgiven Kagome once everything was explained properly. Then they were really curious when Shiroi told them Kagome did something to Inuyasha. So they raced off to the beach. There was screaming heard not far away.

Kouga picked up his speed, and walked into the clearing. He started laughing. Hard. As did Miroku. Sesshomaru was staring at Inuyasha, VERY amused. Hakkaku and Ginta, who were also to curious to stay at the hut, laughed.

Inuyasha yelled,

"Kagome! Get these damn snakes off me!"

"Nah," she smiled, shaking her head, "I don't think I will."

Inuyasha's voice cracked, "Kagome, I'm gonna-AHH! Get it away, please, get these things off me! Got damn it!"

Everyone, except Sesshomaru, was on the ground laughing their ass off. Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha,

"Have some trouble little brother?"

Inuyasha's forehead was drenched with sweat from struggling so much. You could see long lines of 'something' crawling under his clothing. Before Inuyasha began yelling again, there were loud gun shots heard a good distance away. Sesshomaru sniffed the air,

"Something's wrong."

"Kasss!" hissed Kagome, snapping her finger repeatedly.

Without hesitation, the snakes crawled out of Kagome's sleeve and returned into their hole. Kagome pushed dirt into the hole until it was filled completely up.

The vines released Inuyasha, with Kagome's command. He reached for Kagome's neck, about to strangle her, until Sesshomaru held his arm out,

"We need to get back to the huts. Now."

"Girls from boys. Or to one hut?" asked Rin confused.

He looked at her, "Girls from boys."

"Let's go." called Shiroi, already heading back.

Kagome stuck her tongue at Inuyasha, then followed. Miroku began to see shadows, the air around them picked up,

"Please do tell me if that's Kagome doing that."

"No." answered Sesshomaru, stalking calmly down the path, heading for the hut.

The others followed, deadly silent.

**Girl's Hut**

"Thank goodness you all are alright." sighed Izayoi, relieved when they came in through then repaired doors.

Shiroi hurried over to her mother, "What has happened?"

"I'm afraid something terrible is happening in Cape Stonebridge. A search." she replied, hesitating on what to tell them.

Kagome gasped, "What about Momo, Nao, Takara and Mitsuo!?"

"All your families are safe. As long as they follow the kings orders, nothing will happen to them." she smiled to reassure them.

Kagome asked, "What are they searching for?"

"The PC, it's been discovered. Hajime, the boy that you spoke with last night, was trying to get a heads start on how to find it. Though he isn't really working with the Devotee."

She shook her head, "There's more to this story."

"Your mother was at the bridge." sighed Izayoi. "She was surrounded by armed Devotee members. Sakamae jumped into the river."

Kagome exclaimed, "Is she alright! What's going on!"

"That's classified, Kagome, I'm sorry." she replied, giving a week smile. "Your mother's whereabouts must stay with us, until we find her. She isn't kidnapped…she's in safe hands."

At that moment, what Hajime said the night came to her. She remembered:

"_My father forced me into becoming one of them, and to tell you the truth…I'm betraying them." he replied in a very low voice, hopping for none to hear._

_Kagome whispered, "How are you betraying them?"_

"_I'm helping your father." answered Hajime._

Kagome kept her mouth in a straight line. She was tired of all the secrets, she was going to find out, tonight. Izayoi walked toward the door,

"Stay inside the hut until further notice. A refrigerator has been placed in the corner for you all. Keep this door locked and stay inside the hut. Also, please don't do anything I've forbidden."

"Wait! Where are the others? We haven't seen them for two days now." called Rin.

Izayoi smiled, "There's a cabin not to far back, they are there, and will be here soon enough. All boys and girls have to be together. The more the better. Stay safe."

Before any more questions could be asked, she left, and the other girls entered. By other girls I meant: Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna. Kikyo glared at the five girls,

"Just because we have to stay in here for a while…it doesn't mean we'll be becoming friends."

"Don't count on it." glared Sango.

Kikyo flashed a smile in the direction of Sango, then Shiroi. She looked at Kagome and her smile fell,

"You're the little bitch that made a bet with Inuyasha. Do me a favor and end it. I don't want you in his house at night, who knows what'll happen."

"I'm going to guess," smiled Kagome, "you were one of Inuyasha's whores, right?"

Kikyo frowned deeply, "Why aren't you a feisty little thing."

"Who you call little?" glared Kagome.

She rolled her eyes, "You're nothing but a brat, there's nothing Inuyasha can possibly want you. What are you? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen and I'll be turning sixteen…" she trailed off when she remembered her birthday was tomorrow.

Sango smiled, "Tomorrow."

"Oh whoop-de-do, you're still young. I'm seventeen." she replied, flipping her silky black hair, smacking her lip-glossed lips.

Kagome smiled, "Wow…that means you'll die before me."

"Yeah, right." she nodded, rolling her eyes. "Let me give you a short lesson. People that live in Cape Stonebridge don't die. Maybe thousand or million years from now, yeah, but that won't be any time soon. For you though, rumor has it that you're going to die less that a month from now."

She glared, "I don't need lessons from someone as weak as you."

"You're a Deva, a miko, AND part dragon. You're not stronger than me for I have been trained for seventeen years. You've only just recently learned how to control your powers."

The sky above them all popped loudly. This was going to be a long night. Kagome and Kikyo glared at each other. She thought as she glared,

"_Better tell them my plan by cell phone, the guys can join us but all this will have to be done…when THEY are asleep."_

**Please Review!**


	15. Getting Some Information

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Fifteen: Getting Some Information

--

**Rin: Are you crazy? Soon as we step out that door, we might get shot or something. **

**Sango: Yeah, I agree.**

**Kagome: Come on! Since when were all of you NOT noisy?**

**Shiroi: I'm all for it.**

**Ayame: Fine.**

**Rin: Alright, I'll text Sesshomaru.**

**Sango: Great, I better make my will.**

**Kirara: Let's do this!**

It was past midnight and Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna finally fell asleep. Or at least that's what they thought. Kagome put on black jeans, a black hoodie-with a black tank top underneath-and black tennis shoes.

The girls wore something similar. All black. There was a knock at their window. Kagome whispered as she swung her black Eastsport bag over her shoulder,

"Let's do this."

"Right." they responded quietly.

Kagome opened the window, that whomever had knocked on, and jumped out. The others followed suit. Out waiting for them was Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga. The girls guessed they hadn't told Hakkaku and Ginta about this.

Inuyasha grumbled,

"Whose idea was this?"

"Mine." smiled Kagome, getting a glare from Inuyasha, who still hadn't forgiven her for the whole snake issue.

Sesshomaru asked coolly, "What exactly is your plan?"

"The Devotee has a secret base somewhere around here and I know they have some type of file name for those against the Devotee; the ones that risk their life to deceive them." answered Kagome, starting to walk up the trail. "They might even have some information on what happened to my mother. My father even."

Rin asked, "What if they don't?"

"Then we get the hell out of there." she simply answered, putting her hood onto her head.

**A Mile Or Two Later**

"Are we there yet?" asked Ayame for the millionth time.

Kouga growled in frustration, "Would you knock that off already?"

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "but I'm getting tired of walking and nothings-

Kagome hissed, "Shhh!"

She walked into a bush, down a sloped hill, and there was a huge building not to far away. Rin rubbed her hands together in anticipation,

"This just might be fun."

**Devotee Base**

They entered through the back door, which was unguarded. It seemed as though the place was empty. Inuyasha hissed silently,

"How do you know where these 'files' are anyway? This place is huge. There's no way you'll find that stupid file by dawn."

"This place is completely empty." spoke Sesshomaru. "Their all in Cape Stonebridge, I assume."

Kagome took out seven walkie-talkies and gave it to them,

"If we want to find these files before dawn, we better get started. Let's split up and please be sharp."

"Whatever." grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his silver locks, "If you mess this up for me Inuyasha, I'll shove a cobra down your throat, got it!?"

He nodded slowly and she let him go. Kagome smiled at the rest of them sinisterly, threatening for one of them to mess up. With that, she took off down the hall. Everyone else nodded to each other then split up.

**With Kagome**

She walked into a computer room. Over fifty computers were inside. Was this some type of school? Kagome walked up to the head computer and sat down. She moved the mouse to get the screen saver off.

A white box popped up, asking for a password. Kagome huffed and sat back in the seat. She thought,

"_I should start simple._"

"What are you doing Kagome?" came a gruff voice.

Kagome smiled, "I'm getting attacked."

"Ha ha, very funny."

She sighed, "Trying to figure out the password on one of their main computers."

"Try Order Revolution." he suggested, shuffling was heard on his side.

Kagome typed that in and gasped. A lot of windows popped up and she asked,

"How'd you know that?"

"It was easy." she could feel his smirk by the way he talked. "Ochida like's order and this whole thing is like a plan to overthrow the government isn't it?"

Kagome shrugged, "I suppose."

Kagome watched as a lot of numbers and letters scanned fast across the computer. When it finally stopped, all the computers stopped. The background of the computer was pitch black. Talk about dull, she thought to herself.

The hourglass on the mouse was still loading, so Kagome waited. The silence ringing in her ear. Finally, a white box lightened up the blackness in the room. Folders popped up on the screen. All said, floor one, floor two, floor three.

She would easily find out where the files were. Her walkie-talkie beeped loudly and Sango's voice came,

"Have you found anything yet, Kagome?"

"This computer, the I'm on, tells where everything is in this place. I'll have it in a few." she replied, clicking on 'show all'.

Sango spoke, "Good because I'm beginning to get a bad feeling something is going to happen."

"Stop jinxing us." murmured Kagome, scanning down the list of things on Floor One:

**Suspended Members**

**Criminal Investigation**

Kagome laughed and spoke to Sango,

"These guys have some issues, seriously. I mean come on! Criminal investigation? Their acting like policemen instead of warriors of the king."

"Wow." she replied, not really interesting in what they did.

Kagome sat her walkie-talkie down on the desk when she finally hit the first thing on floor eight. Floor Eight:

**Threat To Civilization**

**Betrayer's Of Devotee**

**History Of Currency**

**The Redeemer's And The INVI war**

**The PC History **

Kagome looked at the printer and turned it on. She clicked on the first file and it began to load. What popped up shocked her. There was a picture of her father. The first person in the file. She clicked on print, then looked at the other people.

They were only followers of her father. This mystery was getting very juicy. Kagome clicked out Threat To Civilization and clicked on Betrayers of Devotee. She printed the full file out. Which took a full thirty minutes.

Once that was out and done with. She clicked on History Of Currency. She saw a picture of a old man. He had thin black hair, along with strains of grey, and angry dark blue eyes. Kagome scanned through the paragraph and caught the name of the person: Ezakiya Jole.

Kagome thought to herself,

"_Jole! That has to be mom's father._"

Kagome clicked to the next page, to see her mother's picture. There was a date below her picture. This file was made the day before. Kagome clicked print. Her walkie-talkie beeped loudly and Kouga's voice came,

"We have a problem."

Kagome hurried and clicked out the file and went to the next. The Redeemer's and The INVI/INVE war. She pressed print. Not caring what it was about, but she had a feeling it'd be very useful. There was a loud bang heard in the hall soon as the printer finished printing.

She grabbed her stuff and stuffed it into her bag. Kagome logged off the computer and shot off the monitor. Men were running down the hall. She grabbed her walkie-talkie, turned it down a notch and spoke,

"What the hell is going on?"

"Inuyasha set off the alarm." came Miroku's voice.

Kagome cursed quietly as she stormed out the door. She didn't even get to glance at the last file. Soon as she stepped out, two men appeared. One yelled,

"Intruder!"

A eerie wind seemed to creep into the building. Blowing Kagome's hair. Her eyes began completely gold and she began to turn really pale.

**The Other's**

The other's met up, Miroku had to get Inuyasha out the little fight he was in with a Devotee and find the others. Sango scanned everyone's face, then gasped,

"Where's Kagome."

Gun shot's could be heard inside. Shiroi glared at Inuyasha,

"See now look what you did!"

Worry and guilt masked his face, but he didn't respond to Shiroi's accusation. Soon as everyone began to panic, Kagome came through the back door, a brown bag in her hand. Her arm was bleeding badly but she didn't even wince. Kagome stuffed it into her bag and walked like nothing was wrong,

"Let's go."

Everyone caught to gold in her eyes and looked at one another. Without a question, they followed.

**Back At Camp**

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Sango, looking at her arm.

The gold in Kagome's eyes were dimming and she began to wince. Pain was throbbing through her. She'd be shot. While she still possessed half the anger of her inner dragon, she took the bullet out. A gush of blood flowed down her arm.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shot. Sango sat beside Kagome, ripped one of her own sleeves off, and then wrapped it around her arm. She tied it tightly,

"This should stop the bleeding."

"Thanks."

Everyone had stopped before the girl's hut. Sesshomaru looked at the other guys,

"We better head back to our hut. Sooner or later Father and Izayoi will come checking."

Everyone said their goodbyes and split. The girls quietly snuck back through the window and got dressed to sleep. Or rather to make it look like they were asleep. When they all were in bed, the door opened, and Izayoi stepped inside. Look of urgency on her face.

Everyone was there, she let out a sigh of relief then left. Kagome looked at the bag peeking from under her bag. There's no telling what she was about to find out.

**Please Review! Sadly, everyone, there's only one more manga chapter of Inuyasha before it ends. Yeah, I was crying! It was just so cute how they found each other in the darkness. Also, there's going to be a time skip in the next chapter. Who knows what'll be in that next chapter. Perhaps some hanyou babies running around everywhere? The world won't know until next Wednesday. **


	16. Discovery

_The Arctic Wolf-Nova_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

_Title: Journalistically Captured_

_Chapter Sixteen: Discovery_

_--_

_They next day, Kagome woke early. She grabbed her bag, sat it on her bed, and pulled out the pile of papers. She started with Threat To Civilization. On the page showed a picture of her father, when he was about her age. They must couldn't find a picture that was close to his age now, not that it mattered, he stopped ageing when he was like twenty probably. _

_She began to read:_

_Ryoma Hida Gushiken is a threat to the civilization. Ten years ago, Ryoma was in Tokyo with his daughter-Kagome Viola X Gushiken-the last time the Devotee saw him. Loyal and well-trusted Devotee were sent to destroy him, his daughter and son. The car was thrown off the bridge._

_Kagome survived, Ryoma Hida Gushiken and his son Souta Juzo Gushiken, however, weren't found. It is believed that Ryoma took his son and escaped to a layer beyond Devotee acknowledgement. Leaving his daughter._

Kagome stopped reading, confusion in her eyes. If her father were alive, why did he leave her to drown in the river? She shook the negative thoughts from her head and began to read again:

_The causer of the INVI/INVE war is Ryoma Gushiken, because of his decision to start a group known as the Redeemer's. This war has continued since the accident and will continue until one finds the PC of absolute Royalty and Infinity. _

That's where it ends. Kagome set it aside and looked at the file: Betrayer's of the Devotee

She began to read:

_There are many betrayer's of the Devotee thanks to the King's cruelty. We, the Devotee, must be sharp and smart to find this traitors. The first traitor we have announced a betrayer of the Devotee is: Charles Kunio._

_Alas, we were unable to find and slay the traitor. He was able to wipe out a whole floor of Devotee, under Ryoma's command. Not only was he able to do that, he managed to get his hand on over a thousand PC'S._

_Other betrayer's were only followers. To be more specific in the update: Hiraki Gihei, Murai Ishima, Hajime Bunrakukan, etc…_

_We weren't able to catch any of the traitors._

That was the end of that file. Kagome let out a sigh, that was the answer to her suspicion about Hajime, he had told the truth. She flipped to the next file: History of Currency.

It was mostly a bunch of junk about her mother's father. She scanned through the useless paragraphs and something surprising caught her eye:

…_Ezakiya was responsible in the creation of the Devotee. He is the right hand man of King Ochida. Almost has as much power as the king. His plan is, which was accepted with open arms by Ochida, is to find his daughter whom murdered his wife and kill her. Along with the Redeemers-which are mainly all creatures of kind._

"That bastard." hissed Kagome, flipping for the next file: The Redeemer's and the INVI/INVE.

_The Redeemer's are those against the king and his warriors. The main leader of the group is Arizawa Shegemori, and his right hand man Ryoma Hida Gushiken. They are the cause of the INVI/INVE war. INVI means invisible and it is called that for good reasons. That good reason is: Tokyo nor Cape Stonebridge citizens know of the war. _

_INVE means inveigh because this whole war is out of anger. Anger between humans and demons. Half breeds and other creatures. It's fight that'll come to no end. With the help from the Order Revolution, they will lose badly. Still, they have no information on whom they are and how they'll attack. This attack, we Devotee have called it, the Blind Eye Ambush. _

Kagome nibbled on her nails nervously. This was bad. None of them knew about this. Not even her mother. Only the king, the Devotee, and the Order Revolution-whoever they were-knew. She pulled out the PC that she took from one of the Devotee and opened it. Immediately the cover flashed a bright white color.

Kagome covered her face from the light. When she opened her eyes, everything was gone. The files and the PC. She looked around franticly. She cursed to herself,

"What the hell just happened!?"

There was a knock at the door and she stood. Kagome walked over to it and peeked out. It was Inuyasha. She huffed and rolled her eyes. Kagome opened the door and looked him in the eyes,

"What do you want?"

"Want to go for a walk?" he smirked innocently.

She glared, "You're still not winning the bet, no matter what you do."

"Whatever." she grumbled, pulling her tank top down-which clung to her stomach, as did the black pj pants to her waist.

She stepped out and followed him down the dirt trail and to the lake. He asked,

"What was that light?"

"I opened that journal…then everything just disappeared." replied Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "Did you get to read the files?"

"Yeah." she nodded, her mind wondering over to the fact her face left her to drown in that river. 

He asked, "Well?"

"A lot of stuff." she sighed. "Only one I think is really important?"

Inuyasha asked, "What?"

"Order Revolution," she started, "it's more than just their password. Their a whole other team, I'm going to guess from America. Anyway, the Devotee, Ochida, and the Order Revolution are planning a ambush against the Redeemer's."

He sat down on a rock in front of a tidal pool, "The Redeemer's?"

"The one's against the Devotee. My father's the co-leader of them." explained Kagome.

Inuyasha asked, "How do they exactly plan to take them down?"

"They have a plan called the Blind Eye Ambush, planned by the Order Revolution." she sighed. "I have to find my mother."

Inuyasha knew something was wrong, "What's wrong Kagome?"

"I'm confused." she whispered. "The document's said my father took Souta and left me. He left me to drown when we flew off the bridge. If it's true…then…-

Tear stung her eyes. Inuyasha scooted closer to her, 

"Hey, don't start crying…maybe they got something wrong. Something had to go wrong."

"Right." nodded Kagome, wiping the tear that managed to fall. "There had to be a mistake."

The wind blew gently. Inuyasha looked at her, wondering if it were her doing it. Kagome brought her legs to her chest. He cleared his throat then spoke,

"That's it?"

"There's a war going on, called the INVI/INVE war. INVI means invisible and INVE means inveigh. People in Tokyo and Cape Stonebridge had no idea it was going on. They still may not." replied Kagome, looking into the dark water.

Inuyasha huffed, "Well isn't all this one big mess, eh?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "Everything else was much useless. Though my suspicion about Hajime is solved. He's on my father's side."

"_Even though I'm not sure if I'm suppose to trust my father._" she though.

Inuyasha snorted, "I bet you're screaming for joy inside. Bet you can't wait to get your lips on him again."

"Look," glared Kagome, looking at him, "I don't like him. What Hajime and I had was nothing but puppy love. It's gone. Over with. Poof!"

He snorted again, "Right."

"Do you want another snake crawling down your pants!" growled Kagome, sticking her hand into the water. "The water serpents won't listen to me…I won't hesitate to-

Inuyasha stood, "Try it."

Kagome stood, steadying herself on the slippery walk-which Inuyasha had no problem standing on. She walked over to him. Soon as she reached for his silver locks, he grabbed both of her wrist and sent her falling into the water. 

Inuyasha laughed and walked over to the shore. Kagome exploded out of the water. Sending water higher than it was suppose to. Her face was red in rage. She marched over to him and started screaming,

"You bastard! How dare you push me into that cold wa-

Inuyasha pecked Kagome on the lips then pulled away and whispered into her ear,

"Are you angry?"

"Gah!" screamed Kagome, vines shooting out the ground.

He dodged them easily, now knowing where they were coming from, unlike last time. Inuyasha flipped over one of the thick vines, ending up in front of her again. They were in a vine cocoon by now. Inuyasha took Kagome's shoulder and pushed her into the vine walls, closer than she liked.

Kagome was panting from using all that strength, just to catch him. He smirked. She snarled,

"You won't win."

"That's what you think." he replied, leaning forward to kiss her neck.

Kagome bit her lip when she felt the gasp wanting to escape her lips. He pulled away from her neck and captured her lips into a heated kiss. Kagome began to turn red, letting out a whimper when he slipped his warm tongue into his mouth.

Surprising herself, she kissed him back,

"_This isn't fair…god he's a great kisser…._"

When she tried take her wrist from him, he only tightened his hold. Kagome sighed heavily when he pulled away for like a second before beginning to kiss her again.

Kagome was trying to force herself to get away, because she was losing miserably. Inuyasha pressed himself more close to her, making her let out a moan. Inuyasha finally pulled away, looking at her with lustful eyes.

She looked into his eyes, trying to calm her heavy breathing and pounding her heart-which started when he grabbed her shoulder. Inuyasha leaned toward her again, kissing her gently on the lips. He whispered, seconds away from her cherry red lips,

"Think you can beat me now?"

"Inuyasha," started Kagome, her breathing finally calming down, "I'm not like all those whores. My feeling's are _very_ fragile and I refuse to fall for someone like you."

She yanked her wrist from him and pushed him roughly away. Kagome clenched her fist, angry now. He was looking at Kagome with disbelief. The vine mess around them calmly sunk back into the ground. She walked off, tears in her eyes. Kagome glared when her heard didn't seem to want to calm down,

"_I won't fall in love with him. I won't. All of this is just a bet….I won't return into my world of sadness, just because of him._"

"Kagome." he said, in a low, guilty whisper.

Kagome disappeared into the forest and he stood there. Still shocked. 

**Back At The Hut**

"Where have you be-whoa!" blinked Ayame, a smirking appearing onto her face. "Either you were really thirty and drunk a bowl's worth of red punk or you and somebody just had a major make-out session!"

Kagome growled, "Shut up!"

She ignored the tingling feeling on her lips and collapsed onto her bed. Sango looked at Ayame then Kagome,

"What happened Kagome?"

"Just leave me alone." she mumbled, pulling the covers over her head. 

Shiroi glared, "What did that pig-headed Inuyasha do this time?"

"Kagome, come on, you have to eat something." said Sango, trying to prevent herself from going to find Inuyasha and rip his ears off. 

Kagome's voice shook, "I'm not hungry."

"Kagome," said Rin softly, sitting at the end of the bed, "please tell us what happened."

She huffed loudly, "He kissed me and I kissed him back. End story."

"That's bad?" asked Kirara, blinking in confusion.

Kagome sat up fast, making the covers go over Rin's head, 

"No! That's not bad but he's taking advantage of me!"

Everyone looked at Kagome, waiting for her to tell them what she meant. She wiped her tears away, allowing her bangs to fall over her eyes,

"I didn't intend to make this whole thing a bet. He's such a jerk."

"Kagome," gaped Sango, shocked, "a…are you falling for Inuyasha?"

Kagome covered her face in her hands. She mumbled,

"He's suck a fake…a total joke around everyone. Then there was this one time and there was so much seriousness in his eyes. I didn't expect that from him. I'm scared that I'm going to bring this whole different-

Rin cut her off, finally pushing the cover off, "Okay, you're not making any sense. When ever did you see Inuyasha act serious, besides when he was about to kill you for saying he wasn't considered a demon."

"It was a few days ago, when I said he had no sadness in his life. No flaws. Basically, I was calling him a spoiled rich boy, but then something sort of snapped. I never seen him get so serious. Then it had me wondering what he really was like…I mean- god! I don't know what I'm saying!" babbled Kagome.

Sango fell to her knees, "Damn you Kagome! That's one hundred dollars out my pocket!"

"I'm not ready for this." she replied, looking at Sango with red, puffy eyes, "I never really had someone to love besides Momo. Nor anyone TO love ME. Besides Momo. The kind of love between me and my mom…it's only beginning and I'm stilling hesitant. Hiding. Afraid."

Ayame bit her lip nervously, "I have a very bad feeling I'll be losing."

"Who knows what the heck is going to happen." sighed Kirara. "Kagome…do you have feelings for Inuyasha."

She shrugged before falling back into the back, covering herself with the blankets. Rin stood,

"So confusing."

"Yep." they all agreed in unison.

**Please Review!**


	17. Reunited Interrogation

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Future Scar is going to have to be on hold, writers block, sorry!

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Seventeen: Reunited Interrogation

--

"Kagome." whispered a voice. "Kagome, wake up."

Kagome grumbled, "I didn't steal your stupid cigarettes."

There was laughing. Kagome buried her head under her pillow. Someone shook her harder,

"Kagome! Get up! We're being attacked!"

"I'm not falling for it Sango." she mumbled.

Sango growled, "Damn it."

"Well, I guess you're going to miss your mother, she and whoever is with her isn't staying here long." yawned Shiroi.

Kagome sat up fast, looking around. Everyone was in the hut. By everyone, I meant the boys. She frowned,

"What's going on?"

"Well, we've been trying to wake you up for the past hour." answered Sango. "You kept saying you didn't take the cigarette. Mind explaining?"

Kagome sighed and sat up more, "You don't want to know."

"Seriously, why did you keep saying it?" asked Shiroi, leaning over Sango, to get a better look at Kagome.

She sighed, "One of my _mother's_ bastards stole her cigar and she came into my room saying I stole it."

"You smoke?" asked all the girls, shocked.

Kagome shrugged. Ayame started running around the hut,

"Someone get the patches and nicotine gum! We have to save Kagome before she gets lung cancer! Check her bag for a pack!"

"Would you calm your ass down," grumbled Kagome, pushing her bangs from her face, "I did it like only-

She squinted her eyes and looked at her hand. Rin screamed in shock,

"She's gone stupid! We have to get her to the nearest hospital!"

Kagome rolled her eyes,

"Calm down. It wasn't by choice."

"What do you mean it wasn't by choice?" they all asked, well all the girls did.

Her eyes flashed with what they couldn't understand, "Chisato made me."

"She made you smoke! When! How! What happened!" yelled Ayame and Rin.

Kagome sighed and stood, pulling down her shirt, "I was 8, long story, and I don't feel like talking about it. What's the deal with you munchkin's waking me up?"

"First off, you can't hide everything forever, and second you can't call me a munchkin. I'm like three inches talker than you." replied Sango, looking at Kagome with curious eyes that said _what stuff are you hiding._

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Feeling sarcastic today Kagome?" asked Rin, turning her head sideways.

She yelled, "Would you just tell me what the hell is going on already!"

"Alright! Alright!" they all squeaked, bunched together in fear when smoke came out her nose. "Your mom's here. Their at the main hut."

Kagome picked her up bag roughly, and stalked into the bathroom. Kirara shivered,

"Is it just me or is she in a terrible mood today."

"It might be because of her dragon side and….-" Sango stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

He sighed quietly, crossed his arms, and looked away. After a good three minutes, she came out. She wore something simple. A pair of green compris and a black and green striped shirt that clung to her flat stomach. Kagome slipped on her black flip and left.

The other's followed. Sango looked at Kagome,

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

"No!" she growled, picking her pace, her hair seeming to flare like a cat that was angry.

Kirara caught Sango's confused look and shrugged. They turned back to the guys, and they had no clue either.

**Main Hut**

Kagome hurried up the steps, and walked inside. When she walked in, Sakamae turned away from a dark haired man and looked back at her. She smiled,

"Kagome."

Kagome didn't smile, she just stood there. Sakamae asked,

"Is something wrong Kagome?"

"She's in a bad mood right now." answered Shiroi.

Kagome glared at Shiroi, "I didn't know your name was Kagome."

"Would you calm down, what's your problem?" she asked, not phased.

Her eyes flashed gold, "I don't have a problem!"

"Kagome," came a cool, male voice, "calm yourself."

The room temperature seemed to go way down. Kagome's eyes widened. Beside the man was a 13-year old boy. She managed to speak,

"D..dad?"

"Yes." he smiled. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Kagome blinked away tears in her eyes, "I…."

"I have to say thank you," he said with a smile, "you kept the PC safe."

Sakamae glared at Ryoma, mouthing something. Kagome's hand clenched into a fist. She asked,

"Why did you take Souta and not me?"

He looked at her confused for a while then his eyes softened. Ryoma explained,

"I couldn't find you Kagome. I thought you were gone and I hadn't found out you survived until a week's pass."

"So you just left!" she exclaimed, her eyes turning gold.

Sakamae walked over to Kagome, "Calm down, Kagome. Souta was only three and they couldn't stay in that icy cold river. Plus the Devotee were shooting from the bridge."

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She nodded. Ryoma smiled, giving Sakamae a grateful look, something longing in his eyes as he caught her. Kagome smiled toward her father,

"Okay, let me start over."

She shoved her friends out the door. A few seconds later, they came back in. Kagome squealed,

"Mom! You're back!"

Sakamae laughed and hugged Kagome back when she nearly tackled her. She pulled away and looked towards her brother and father. Kagome's eyes became shock, everyone could tell it was a act,

"D.dad! You're alive, oh my gosh!"

She ran over and hugged him. Ryoma smiled when she embraced him. He tightened his arms around her. Sakamae smiled brightly. Izayoi and InuTaisho were in the room, smiling. Kagome soon pulled away, and turned to Souta.

She picked him up and start spinning around. Kagome squealed,

"You've grown up so much!"

"Hey! Put me down, put me down!" he complained, and started gagging when she pecked him on the cheek.

The front door opened and closed, then Hajime appeared,

"What? I don't get any hugs or kisses?"

Kagome glared at him. Sakamae laughed and clapped her hands together,

"This is great!"

"Okay," said InuTaisho, "down to business. Would any of you happen to know about the brake in at the Devotee base?"

Kagome stiffened, the other teens looked anywhere but at the adults. Izayoi sighed and smacked her forehead with her hand,

"Oh no."

"Have you all lost your minds?" boomed Ryoma.

Kagome looked at her father, remembering that angry look he had always given her as a child. When she had broke that puny little tree at the park. She sighed,

"It was my idea. I wanted to know what happened at Cape Stonebridge. Izayoi told us something happened and I was scared something happened to mom. So we went.

"If I hadn't gone, none of you would know about the ambush their planning."

"Ambush?" mused Ryoma, looking at Hajime.

Hajime looked at Kagome, "What ambush, I didn't hear a thing about a ambush."

"Some group called Order Revolution is planning an ambush. Their with King Ochida and the Devotee, created by…Ezakiya Jole." she explained, glancing at her frowning mother.

Ryoma took out his cell phone and dialed quickly. He was saying something to someone in a different language. Then he looked at Kagome,

"Is that all you found out?"

"Yeah, at least anything important."

He nodded and continued to speak to the person.

**Please Review!**


	18. Breakage

The Arctic Wolf-Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Journalistically Captured

Chapter Eighteen: Breakage

--

The day had gone by really slow. Basically everyone was bored. Boredom did strange thing's to people, expectably when that person hit the Ultimate Boredom. They'd go completely mad and right now, Kagome was about to go mad.

Sango wiped sweat from her forehead, hanging upside down at the foot of her bed. She was flipping through an old magazine she'd brought. Ayame was leaning against the wall, looking at the sealing, probably thinking. Sweating as well. Rin was staring at Shiroi as she paced in the cabin, angry in her eyes. Kirara was passed out on the floor, cracking her eye open once in a while. Kagome was just plain…oh dear.

She was bond to crack at minute. Kagome was pinching her hand, leaving red marks. Kagome didn't even wince when she accidentally cut herself with her fingernail. Ayame sniffed then looked at Kagome,

"Kagome, would you s-

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Kagome, jumping up, her hair flying everywhere. "IF I DON'T DO SOMETHING **NOW**, I WILL LITERALLY LOSE IT! LOSE IT! LOSE IT! LO-

While Kagome was yelling, Sango had flipped off her bed, walked slowly toward Kagome and slapped her hard on the cheek. The other's winced. Kagome held her cheek,

"Thanks…I think."

"There, you're caressing your cheek. YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING!" yelled Sango.

Kirara grumbled, sitting up, "Guessing Kagome isn't the only one that needs a slap across the face."

"Sango, it stings, why'd you have to do it so loud!" whined Kagome.

She barked back after shooting a glare at Kirara, "WELL YOU WERE THE ONE ACTING LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO CRACK!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M BORED!" yelled Kagome, starting to shift from one feet, itching to start a fight.

Shiroi huffed, "Here we go."

"YES IT IS! IT'S YOUR FAMILIES FAULT WE'RE IN THIS MESS!" retorted Sango.

Kagome's eyes flashed, "WELL WHY DON'T YOU JOIN YOUR CLIQUE ALREADY! YOU STINKING HUMAN!"

"Why you!" she screamed, talking Kagome into the hut door, sending them both flying out.

The other four gasped and shot out to break it up. To only see Ryoma, Sakamae, the boys, InuTaisho, and Izayoi. Ryoma roared,

"What's going on here!"

"Uh…" started Rin, clearing her throat, "Mr. Gushiken, you're witnessing what boredom can do to girls."

Shiroi grabbed Sango, and pulled her off Kagome, "Damn it! Would you two break it up already!"

"Let me go!" yelled Sango, really cracking now.

Kagome stood up and stuck her tongue at Sango,

"Hah! Their on MY side!"

"This is pathetic." grumbled Sesshomaru, shaking his head.

Sango elbowed Shiroi, and swung her leg around-trampling Shiroi,

"Don't underestimate me Shiroi!"

"Why you!" screamed Shiroi, turning red, about to clabber Sango.

Ayame looked at the forest, then turned pale, "**AHHHH!!**"

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed, looking towards the forest.

Ayame blinked stupidly, then started laughing, "Hahahahaha! Oh…it's just a tree!"

"You stupid wolf!" exclaimed Kagome, getting a shock look from Kouga and Sakamae. "You scared the hell out of me!"

(A/N: And yes, I mean Kouga and Sakamae.)

Kagome hit Ayame across the head. She whined,

"That hurt!"

"Then don't scream again!" yelled Kagome.

Ayame glared, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! **AHHHH!!**"

"A-YA-ME!" all the teenage girls screamed.

Ayame paled, "Uh oh."

They tackled her to the ground, all wrestling. Sakamae sighed,

"Look what the heat has done to them. Poor things."

That's when about forty balloon's came flying at the girls. They all screamed because of the icy cold water that hit their skin. All of them were wearing tank tops and mini shorts. So there was much exposed skin.

When they balloon's stopped, they all looked to the left. Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna were standing there laughing. Kikyo smirked at Kagome,

"Well, let me cool them off for you then Miss. Gushiken."

Kikyo knelt down to the bag in Kanna's hands, grabbed a balloon and through it right at Kagome. Who was to busy fuming. The balloon hit her right in the face. It stung, adding to the slap mark on her face.

That's when hell broke lose. Kagome turned completely red, steam was coming out her mouth and nose. Her eyes turned a beautiful gold. Kanna stepped back,

"What the-

"Why am I wet?" asked Ayame, looking at herself, still effected by the heat, then she looked at Kagome. "Ooh…Kagome you look like a tomato."

Ryoma sighed, took a deep breath, the roared-his voice was so loud EVERYONE (including Sesshomaru) covered their ears,

"**KAGOME! CALM YOURSELF!"**

When the shaking of the earth stopped, Kagome was back to normal. Well, back to her hallucinating self. Sakamae rubbed her ears, then turned toward Ryoma slowly,

"You know…I was standing right beside you, right?"

A grin pulled at his lips. Sakamae glared harder. He looked back towards the others,

"Lunch is ready in the cafeteria cabin. It's pretty much icy cold in there, hopefully you 'ladies'-or demons-will return."

"Their not demons, they just…" started Izayoi, trailing off. "…yeah."

Silence took over. Ayame fell over and passed out. Kagome shot up, as if nothing happened, Kikyo and the others long gone. She yelled,

"COLD AIR!!"

Kagome ran hauling ass towards the cabin, no one seeing her run that fast before. The other's, except Rin followed. She grabbed Ayame's foot, then ran after them. Ayame's head hit many rocks. Everyone winced at the sight.

**Cafeteria**

"EUREKA!" screamed Kagome, the cold air smacking her in the face.

Sango fell onto the cool floor, "Mmmmm. So cold."

"What happened?" asked Kirara, looking around confused.

A familiar voice came, "You all lost your minds."

They looked back to see that it was Kouga that had grunted the response. They all were the first to arrive. Kagome tried to remember what happened. That's when she began to shiver,

"Why am I wet?"

"Kikyo and her friends ambushed you all with water balloons." answered Inuyasha, still hesitant of talking to her.

Kagome did look at him, "Why that b-

"Kagome." warned Ryoma, entered after the boys.

Kagome bit her lip, …big headed wench."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's what you were going to say." laughed Sango, standing. "Let's eat."

Ayame groaned, "What happened? Why does my head hurt? Where am I? Were we finally captured by the Devotee? Why am I so cold? Where is-

"Ayame, shut up and open your eyes." interrupted Shiroi, looking at a scratch on her arm, not knowing where she got it from.

Kagome took one of the lunch bags and plopped at a table, "Can someone give the full story of what happened."

"Well, the heat got to you." offered Miroku. "We were coming to escort you girls to the lunch room. Though you and Sango came flying out screaming. Fighting. Then Shiroi pulled Sango off you, Kagome accused Shiroi of helping her and that obviously pissed Sango off. She got free of Shiroi then they began fighting. The-

Kagome held her hand up, "It's coming back to me. Sango, I'm going to get you back for that slap."

"You're the one that began going insane!" exclaimed Sango, sitting across from Kagome.

The adults went into a room that was in the cafeteria. Ryoma was just now getting off the phone, looking serious. Everyone gathered their lunches and sat down. Kagome was the only to see her father and the others. It looked bad.

Sakamae looked disorientated and shocked. Izayoi had to tow her into the room. Ryoma looked hurt, angry, and puzzled. InuTaisho was downright angry. It worried Kagome.

Sango followed Kagome's eyes, to only see the door close,

"Who just went into that room?"

"Mom, Dad, Izayoi, and InuTaisho." answered Kagome, turning back towards the others.

Sango looked baffled, "Something wrong?"

"Looks like it." nodded Kagome, hesitating on rather to go listen in.

Soon as she was about to stand, someone plop beside her, wrapping their arm around their neck. Kagome swung her face towards the person to see the last person she DID want to see. Well, besides Inuyasha. It was Hajime.

Kagome glared,

"Get your hands off of me Hajime."

"Aw, don't be so mean to your old friend." he grinned widely, loving the closeness between each other. "What happen to the nicknames Kay?"

She glared but then smirked, "How about I change the nickname. Instead of Ji Ji, I change it to Ha Ha you're annoying."

"Ouch, that hurt, but outrageously corny." he replied, his smirk widening.

Kagome smash her foot into his and he winced. She shook his arm off then took a sip of her water. Hajime rubbed his feet,

"When did you get so violent."

"When 'you' returned." grumbled Kagome, taking a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich.

He laughed, "Don't get so angry because I messed up your remark."

"You ALWAYS do it." frowned Kagome, not noticing the jealous look from Inuyasha they were getting.

Hajime slipped his hand into Kagome's, "I'm sorry Kay, forgive me?"

Kagome blushed. Shiroi frowned and nudged Rin. She nodded and glared. Shiroi looked at her food then kicked Kagome's knee hard. Kagome yelped,

"Ow!"

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango, smirking at Shiroi and Rin.

Kirara gave them a look of approval. Kagome glared,

"Which one of you kicked me?"

"Wasn't me." said Kirara, Rin and Shiroi.

Kagome scanned them intensely. Rin began cracking up when Shiroi mumbled something mocking. She glared,

"Shiroi, kick me again and I'll rip all that pretty silver hair out your head."

"Touch me and I'll ring your neck just like your old mother use too." retorted Shiroi, not liking the look in Kagome's eyes.

Sango exclaimed, "Shiroi!"

"That was necessary!" yelled Rin and Kirara.

Kagome stood, no tears-shockingly-present, "Just how many of Senmatsu 'kids' hurt people!"

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shiroi looked at Kagome. She glared at them all,

"I'm GUESSING you all!"

Kagome stood and stormed out the cabin. Hajime stood, glared at Shiroi, then ran after Kagome. Shiroi huffed and grumbled,

"What'd she mean by that?"

"Hm, I don't know," hissed Sango, defending Kagome, "you're the violent one, Inuyasha's the heartbreaking, self-absorbed-jerk, and Sesshomaru's the one that's so cold he wouldn't care if a crying baby fell of a skyscraper! Not even having the thought of saving it. EVEN if it was of his own kind!"

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru spoke before anyone else, retorting, "For your information, if it were my own kind, I'd have the decency to save it. Unlike you, you mortal. You humans, that calm not being like your kind,breath down us demons necks so much…I just might let it fall. To avoid you humans way of settling it."

"That'd be!?" spat Sango, her nails digging into the wooden table.

Sesshomaru retorted once again, "It's obvious, girl. All the cameras, the reporters. You, of all, should know what I mean. Considering you're human."

"You bastard!" spat Sango, punching the table and standing. "You're lying to me and yourself! You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself! Just like your brother!"

Sesshomaru gave her an icy look, "Don't compare me to that half-breed."

Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at the table now. Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, the seven brothers. Everyone. Rin, with tears in her eyes shot up,

"Is that all I am to you then! Your fucking bitch or something! In case you hadn't noticed, I'm human!"

His eyes looked at Sesshomaru, for the first time, emotion flickered. Was it regret? Self-hate? To Rin, obviously he was cursing himself for not thinking before he spoke. Rin shook her head, tears falling, then took off out the lunch room. Shiroi stood, her bangs covering her eyes,

"So that's it, I'm a half-breed?"

"Yeah, you heard him!" spat Sango. "See how cruel you 'demons' or 'half demons' can be!?"

Ayame shot up next, "Sango! Is that what you think of me then! I thought you were my friend!"

"Ayame, I-

Kouga spat next, "Save you _mortal_. The Devotee should've taken ALL humans! You don't belong here!"

"Calm yourself Kouga!" yelled Miroku, not liking how he glared and yelled at Sango.

Kirara yelled, "Calm YOURSELF Miroku! Take your little wench before it gets worse in here!"

"Ki.kirara?" gasped Sango, not believing she called her a wench.

Kirara's eyes flashed, "For the record Sango, I'm demon! How can you talk about your own cousin this way! Do you KNOW who saved your ass when we were younger because of YOUR temper!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN ALL DEMONS!" yelled Sango.

She yelled back, "YES YOU DID! NOW LEAVE!"

"Or you'll what!" spat Sango, angry now. "Call the Devotee!?"

Kirara spat, "That's what your HUMAN mind is thinking I'll do! Unlike YOU, I simply walk away."

She was the next to leave. Ayame and Kouga followed suit. Shiroi shook her head, and left next. Inuyasha was red, from the start,

"See what you've done! Why can't you control yourself Sango!"

"For the second time I've had to tell a demon-or should I say half- to calm himself!" yelled Miroku, stepping in front of Sango, shocked by the rage and hatred flowing through him.

Inuyasha growled and spat, "Bastard!"

"You're the bastard Inuyasha! All of this is because of you!" yelled Sango.

He spat, "HOW!"

"You just couldn't keep your mouth yourself, huh!" yelled Sango.

Inuyasha shook his head, baffled by her accusation, "You threatened Kagome! THAT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!"

"IT WILL! SOON YOU DEMONS WILL BE APART OF THE DEVOTEE! I CAN SENSE IT!" yelled Sango.

Inuyasha growled, eyes flashing, claws sharpening, "I'd never!"

"Yeah right!" spat Sango.

Miroku hissed, "See, you'll fall into their trap just as easy. Just like you are letting your demon take over you! Pathetic!"

He took Sango's hand and stormed out of the cafeteria. When they were gone, the adults had just stepped out. Hearing all the yelling. Sesshomaru stood,

"You…this is all your fault."

"THIS IS MY FAULT!?" yelled Inuyasha. "FOR ONCE YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO SAY THINGS YOU DON'T MEAN! JOIN THE DAMN CLUB SESSHOMARU! FOR ONCE!"

Inuyasha shoved passed Sesshomaru and stormed out. Izayoi called for him and followed. InuTaisho looked at his oldest son, shocked, and confused. Shocked because emotions…real emotions…were in his eyes. Confused because of the argument that just occurred. Sesshomaru simply shook his head and left.

Sakamae asked, her eyes puffy from crying,

"Where's Kagome? What just happened?"

Souta, who'd stopped at the lunch table when the argument started, walked over to his mother. He sighed sadly, then looked at her,

"It's a long story."

"Please explain." nodded InuTaisho, moving so Souta could go into the office.

Souta nodded, "This was a complete breakage. Breakage of everything. Friendship. Love. Trust."

"Explain son. " urged Ryoma, closing the door.

Souta nodded, took in a deep breath, and told them everything. Every line, and detail. Leaving them all shocked and speechless. InuTaisho let out a breath,

"It's beginning…."

That's when they heard a loud crash from the cafeteria. Lights flashing it. Ryoma took out his cell-phone and began yelling to someone. When he finished, he snapped the phone shut, then ran out into the cafeteria. Everyone was fighting, and screaming.

Sakamae shook her head and began to cry.

**Please Review!! Sorry This Was So Intense! I was crying at the ending…but-whatever! Just don't flame me or anything!**


End file.
